Boardroom, Barroom, Bedroom?
by cora-stacy
Summary: Jack didn't stay at the Hub all the time. There wasn't a secret flat, but there was a bar. Then Ianto wandered in. First thing I've written in several years so please be gentle. T for language and romantic stuff. Spoilers for Cyberwoman onwards.
1. Chapter 1

"I mean think about it," Owen held the tourist office door open while the ladies exited. He locked up before continuing his thought. "The hub can't be his only place. He sleeps on an oversized cot. He would need another place for shagging alone."

"I am not taking part in this conversation" Tosh protested. "I am not discussing the logistics of Jack's sex life." She took the back seat of Owen's car while Gwen rode shotgun. "However, I do think it would be stressful to never leave"

"Exactly! The bloody Pterodactyl would be annoying enough but then you have the weevils and whatever else happens to be in the cells that week. He has to have somewhere else."

"Well I suppose it is possible" Gwen mused "He is able to keep track of the rift with his wrist strap."

"Right, so it's settled. Jack has a secret flat, full of his secret stuff, from his secret past that he never bothers to tell any of us about. Now are we getting a pint or am I just dropping you ladies home?"

They were partially right. Jack didn't stay at the Hub all the time. There wasn't a secret flat, but there was a bar. The bar was a windowless bunker on the corner of a strip of shops. The walls were fake wood panelling covered in sports memorabilia. It looked like a basement that time had forgotten. The patrons were all older chaps who just talked war movies and football. Jack felt safe there. It was the one place no one really cared who he was or what he did as long as he cheered for the right teams. Until that night. After Owen and the team left, Jack forwarded the calls to his mobile and the computers to his vortex manipulator. He drove down to the pub, walked in and saw a young Welshman in a waistcoat playing darts all alone.

"Ianto?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was surprised he had never noticed it before. Then again he had only been living in the neighbourhood for about a week. He had owned the flat for a couple of months but there were necessary renovations and then trying to find time to actually move in. He would move a few boxes here and there but it wasn't until he was forced to take time off after Brynblaidd that he finally spent the night. Since then, if he got off work early enough, he would go for a walk to get to know the area. The first day he turned left. He found a dry cleaner, book shop and fish and chip shop that all seemed to be worth a try. The next day he turned right. That way was a little boring. Mainly just more flats but there was a grocery store and a park where he could take Mica and David, if he ever got around to calling Rhiannon. It took a few days for him to get the chance to take another walk. He crossed the street and started walking up a hill. Clothing shops, more flats, another dry cleaner, a take away curry place, he was getting impressed with his new home. He started walking back and only then did he notice the small wooden sign on the shop directly across from his front door. "The Brigand" it wasn't a shop, it was a pub. A bit of a dingy one, but he couldn't beat the travel time.

He opened the door and peered into the dim room. There was the bartender and then maybe three other men sitting watching football replays. He sat down and ordered a pint.

"New to the neighbourhood?" The bartender asked. Ianto took a sip and nodded " Just moved in across the street"

"Ah so that was your flat they were ripping up. Was starting to wonder what was going on when we didn't see anyone living in it. Name is Tom by the way." The bartender stuck out his hand.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." Ianto shook the older man's hand. "I've had the place since June but I work a lot so I never got around to getting settled in until recently. "

"Well you are welcome any time Mr Jones. We could use some young blood in here. I mean the regulars are good chaps but don't talk much. " Tom looked down to the end of the bar where the three grey haired men were still staring at the TV. "Oy, you three! This is the chap who fixed up Sam's old place, name's Jones" The men mumbled welcomes not taking their eyes off the screen. "Useless buggers" Tom mumbled. Ianto smiled and then his eye caught the closed up dart board in the corner.

"Hey Tom, Do you have darts around?" He unbuttoned his suit jacket. Tom pulled out a set of three darts from under the bar, not as nice as the set Ianto had back at his place but they would do for tonight. He took off his jacket and placed it carefully on the back of a chair near the board. He took a few warm up shots to get a feel for the weight of the darts. Then he started scoring himself. He would stop every few rounds to take a sip of his beer. Ianto thought it would be pretty easy to get used to this. Even though the place was practically empty, he still didn't notice the door open and shut. He was deep in thought planning the best plan of attack for finishing a six, when a familiar voice cut the air

"Ianto?"

"Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

The co-workers stayed where they were for a moment before realizing how uncomfortable each other must be. Jack moved first. He reached out his hand for the standard handshake and hug combo which Ianto reciprocated. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Jack asked.

"Remember that new flat I bought?" Jack nodded "It's across the street"

" No kidding!" Jack moved to the bar where Tom had already put out his usual scotch. "Thanks Tom"

" No problem Captain, another pint Mr Jones?"

"Sure Tom" Tom passed the second drink to Jack as well. Jack sat at the table where Ianto had placed his jacket while the younger man joined him.

"What about you Jack? It's a bit of a hike from the Hub. Especially when you could just go to Darby's."

"Yeah, but everyone knows us at Darby's." Jack lamented. "This is my little hole in the wall where no one really pays attention to me and I can just fade into the back. Plus, you can always get a table" He gestured. Ianto laughed. "Sometimes I just don't want to explain myself. But I don't want to be alone either. So I come here. "

"I feel bad then" Ianto looked into his drink " I feel like I ruined your place." Ianto knew how hard it could be to quiet his own mind on a bad day. He couldn't imagine what must be going on in Jack's mind.

" No, Ianto, that's not what I meant." Jack looked intently at him making Ianto look up. "I'm not pushing you off or trying to get you to leave. I'm just being honest." Jack took a swig of his drink and put his fun loving smile back on. "Actually, this might be fun! But whatever you do, don't tell Owen. They don't take kindly to Liverpool fans in these parts. "

"Fuck Liverpool!" one of the old men exclaimed. The other two cheered before they all turned back to the sportscast. Jack arched an eyebrow at Ianto having proven his point.

"Right, so keeping Owen away for his own safety. Tosh and Gwen wouldn't be caught dead in here. So that leaves you and me. Almost like our own little clubhouse. " Ianto tallied the pros and cons in his head. Having a life outside of work could be pretty difficult, but it was definitely easier if the other person was on a similar clock. There really wasn't a con to this. Unless:

"One question though Sir." Jack smirked at the sudden formality

" Yes Ianto?" Ianto stood and placed the three darts next to the scotch glass.

" Do You Play?" Jack finished what was left of his drink in one gulp and stood picking up the darts.

"As long as you keep score. I've been told I cheat."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! Like I said this is the first thing I've written in several years so it is so nice to be welcomed back to the writer's circle with open arms J

Disclaimer: The people don't belong to me, the bar does.

They never went to The Brigand together, at least not at first. Ianto would pop in on his way to or from work, depending if he was working days or overnight. He would even spend a rare afternoon off once in awhile. Sometimes Jack was there, sometimes he wasn't. When Jack wasn't there Ianto would play darts, chat with Tom, or zombie out with the rest of the regulars. But when Jack was there they were inseparable. If it had been a good day, they would sit and chat. If had been a particularly bad day, they would watch tv or play darts without saying a word. One extremely good day, Ianto decided to see if he could get Jack to tell him a little about his past.

"Ever been married?" The directness caught Jack by surprise. His next sip became a gulp.

"A couple of times"

"Kids?"

"One"

"How old?"

"Old enough to kick me out of her life like her mother did." Jack purposely turned towards the TV so he didn't have to look at the pity he was sure was crossing Ianto's face. Two can play this game Jack thought. " Ever been engaged?" He turned back and asked Ianto.

" Almost"

" She say no?"

"I never got a chance to ask. " Jack tilted his head in question "Canary Warf" It was Ianto's turn to gulp his drink down. Jack felt like an ass.

" Ianto, I'm sorry. I should have put two and two together." The younger man shrugged.

"You didn't know. Beside, I could have been this massive romantic in my younger days." He arched an eyebrow and smiled. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt coy.

" And by younger days you mean what? Tuesday?" Jack flicked a coaster in Ianto's direction. Ianto flicked it back , it landed in Jack's lap. They looked at the coaster, then at each other, then laughed. Both men's mobiles began to ring at the same time. Tosh was calling Jack, Owen texted Ianto. Weevils were lurking near a club holding a teen night. Jack paid the tab while Ianto cleared the drinks. Ianto took the car keys and hopped in as Jack pulled up the coordinates on his wrist strap.

"No rest for the wicked." Jack said as he buckled himself into the passenger seat. "Do we have time to stop for coffee?"

"Erm, probably not. Settle for one after we finish?"

"Only if it is one of yours."

"Only if you file your reports"

"You drive a hard bargain Ianto Jones"

"I do my best, Sir"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok, so this is the first time trying to write the mushy action stuff, hope it turned out! I also have some really neat ideas for later that may make you angry at me for a bit. So no matter what, remember, JANTO FOREVER!

Disclaimer: it's not mine, I'm only playing in the sandbox until Russell comes back.

* * *

"Ianto!" Jack peeked into the door of the archives. All he saw were boxed and filing cabinets. Ianto hadn't come upstairs so where the hell was he? "Ianto?"

" Two lefts and a right" Jack followed the instructions and found Ianto bent over looking for something in a bottom drawer. "What do you need?"

"Other than a moment to enjoy the view?" Ianto rolled his eyes as was habit whenever a Jack-isim fell out of the Captain's mouth. But the more it happened, the more he wanted to accept the compliment- and maybe give one back. He shook off the warmth he felt in his chest.

"Ha Ha. What is it Jack?" He stood up, closed the drawer and leaned back on the cabinet to face his friend. Were they friends? He was pretty sure they were. But it gets a little strange when that someone is your boss.

"Um, appliance manuals. Where would I find them?" Jack was looking everywhere but at him. This couldn't be good.

"Cabinet five, over here." Ianto led Jack to the end of the aisle. "Which one do you need?"

"That's ok, I can find it. Go back to what you were doing." Jack opened a drawer and started flipping through folders. Ianto frowned.

"Sir, there are more than five hundred manuals in there. If you don't know how they are split up it will take you at least an hour. I can find it in five seconds." He put his hand on the drawer and accidentally brushed Jack's hand. He moved it away quickly but not before he felt a jolt of electricity in his heart. Jack felt it too, but noting how quickly Ianto moved, he played it cool. They weren't there yet. "So what did you break?"

"Don't hate me." Jack looked Ianto in the eye. He didn't have to say another word. Ianto groaned.

"Shit Jack, not the coffee machine!" The Captain tried the irresistible smile. It wasn't working. "I left it all set up! All you had to do was press on! How did you manage to cock that up?"

"It's not my fault! We drank the first pot and you hadn't come up for air yet. So I figured how hard could it be? Apparently very!" he sighed. "It's just beeping now. No matter what I open or close on it, it won't stop beeping and it won't make coffee!" Ianto knew exactly what was wrong based on that description. He closed the drawer, narrowly avoiding leaving Jack's fingers in it. It was debateable whether that was on purpose or not. He grabbed his jacket and took the stairs two at a time back to the main level.

"Oy, Teaboy! Can you turn that damn thing off?" Owen had the fingers of two rubber gloves stuck in his ears. "It's been doing that for half an hour."

"Half an hour!" He glared at the doorway as Jack appeared. The older man smiled again. Nope, still not working. "It's beeping because," Ianto stormed into the kitchen, Jack followed quickly. He opened the top of the coffee maker "You forgot to put the lid on the bean grinder." He found the discarded piece in the sink, rinsed it, dried it , put it back where it belonged and closed the lid. He looked at Jack pointedly and pressed the button causing the machine to whirr to life

"Thank God!" Gwen called from her work station. Tosh applauded while Owen exclaimed that it was "About bloody time!"

Jack tried the smile one more time. Ianto smirked and stepped towards him making Jack start moving backwards as he invaded his space.

"Captain. Jack. Harkness." Ianto stepped closer at every word. "If you ever. Touch. That machine. Again. Without express instructions." Jack was back to the wall at this point. Ianto stayed within his space, though it was hard for him to be stern due to that smell. Those stupid pheromones. "It will be decaf for you and instant for the rest of them for a month. Got it?" They locked eyes. Ianto glanced down at Jack's lips, then back to his eyes. Jack arched an eyebrow to let him know he noticed.

"Got it." He put his hands up in surrender. The coffee machine beeped to let them know the life blood of Torchwood was finally ready." Ianto quickly moved to the station and started pouring. He only had four mugs on the tray, where was the fifth? Jack reached over Ianto, making sure his chest grazed the Welshman's back, to the high shelf above. He grabbed another cup and put it down next to the others. Then grabbed a full cup and walked away with a smile on his face. The real kind this time.

It wasn't until he exhaled that Ianto realized he had been holding his breath. There was that warmth again in his chest. He tried to shake it off as he gathered the remaining coffees to distribute. On the bright side, he thought, I think it's safe to say we're friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The fun people aren't mine.

* * *

About two months after Ianto discovered the bar they finally got around to planning to go together. It had been a particularly boring day in the Hub. They were doing quarterly reports and Ianto was having a hard time getting Jack to concentrate. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

" Look, when we get this done the first round is on me yah?" he looked at his watch. "And if you get it done before 3 I'll give you a 50 point head start in darts." Jack perked up immediately and started working faster. At 2:45 Jack closed the final folder. Ianto nodded and the two men started down the stairs from to boardroom towards the exit.

"Sorry Jack , Ianto. " Gwen blocked them on the stairs. " I just got a call from Andy. They found some items at a construction site that he thinks we should take a look at." Disappointment crossed their faces.

" Ok. Gwen and Owen take the SUV. Tosh, stay here and run point, Ianto, my car. " The team immediately split into their teams and hit the road.

They pulled up to a construction site and saw Andy leaning on a police car. Gwen went up to him to get the details while Ianto and Owen pulled sample cases out of the car. Jack looked over railing into the construction pit. He saw what had caught Andy's attention. An iridescent disk was sticking out of the ground, and glowing. "Over here!" He called to the team. They started working on extracting the disk as well as taking samples to see if anything alien was leeching into the soil or still down there. As Ianto and Owen were tagging bags a female voice from above called Jack's name. The four of them looked up to see a thin woman in a skirt suit waving at them. Jack cursed under his breath and waved back giving his diplomat smile.

"Old friend?" Ianto asked.

" Old date." Jack replied turning back to their work. "Her name is Jocelyn. Hot, Parisian, Bat-shit crazy." The men chuckled and Gwen scoffed. She shut her case and started heading back to the SUV. Owen and Ianto did likewise but before he took off he turned to Jack.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jack nodded and the two of them walked towards the stairs where Jocelyn was at the top waiting.

"Send Gwen and Owen ahead. If I'm not at the car in five minutes come back for me and just go along with whatever I say Ok?" Ianto winked and walked past the French woman.

" Jack! It's been too long." She pulled him in for the double cheek kiss.

" How are you Jocelyn? Is this building one of yours?" Jack said keeping things as formal as possible.

" Yes, we have two more going up in Cardiff this year. My foreman called me to say that the government was coming in to investigate something they dug up. I knew it had to be you." She smiled and stepped closer. Jack pulled out his phone and checked it in order to create a physical barrier to Jocelyn getting any closer. Ianto had texted him "_hit f if you want me back there sooner_". Jack sent the one letter plea and put the phone back in his pocket.

" Well you know me, busy busy busy." He looked around and was glad to see Ianto walking up the block from where the car was parked.

" Very busy," she said pouting " You still owe me a dinner from three years ago" Jack felt Ianto stand next to him.

" I really don't think that's a good idea Joce." He put his arm around Ianto's waist. Ianto was initially surprised but then remembered his promise to go along with whatever Jack did. Plus, it felt surprisingly comfortable. "Have I introduced you to Ianto? He works with me. Ianto Jones, Jocelyn Pilon."

"Madame." Ianto smiled and shook the obviously angry woman's hand.

" Jack I don't like lies, you know that."

" I'm not lying! He does work for me! Besides, you know my tastes vary." Ianto put his hand on Jack's back for added effect. " Now I'm sure you want me out of here so you can stop paying your crew to stand around looking pretty." Jack looked at Ianto and shifted to holding his hand. " And we have plans so we simply must be going. Hope things go well with the build. If you find anything else my mobile number is still the same. Goodbye Jocelyn." They walked off as the French woman fumed behind them.

They were halfway down the road to the car when Jack checked his phone. " She didn't fall for it."

" Why do you say that?" Ianto asked. Still holding Jack's hand.

" Because she just sent me a text saying I didn't fall for it. Oh god, she will not stop unless I give her a damn good reason to. Last time I had to leave town until her project was done."

"Well then" Ianto felt a surge of now or never courage flood through his body. " Better make her believe it." He leaned against the car and pulled Jack closer by his coat. "Kiss me"

"What?" It was music to Jack's ears he just wanted to make sure he was hearing the right song.

" Kiss me, hurry while she's still looking. And better make it more than a peck" That was all he needed. Jack moved in without hesitation. He acted like they had done this a thousand times. And if dreams and misplaced thoughts counted he had.

Ianto's mind and body were cheering him on. This felt amazing! He pulled Jack in closer which egged him on. Finally they heard cursing in French, a car door slam and tires squeal as the vehicle sped away. They pulled away from each other slowly. Not wanting things to end since they didn't know if that would ever happen again.

" I-" Ianto's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued " I think that worked."

"Me too" Jack's composure returned a little faster. " still up for that game of darts?"

"Um Sure?" Ianto got into car. Jack went around to the other side and started the engine. "That's not how I pictured that going."

"Picture what going?"

" Us, Kissing for the first time." Saying it out loud made it a little more real.

" Second." Jack corrected

" Oy, it doesn't count when I'm unconscious!"

"You Welsh and your rules."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry, for some reason this chapter just didn't want to appear on the screen as easily as the others, even though I had outlined it at work ( Bad insurance monkey! * Slaps hand*) I'll try to keep up the pace over the weekend but Mr Stacy is out of town and the rest of the world has come calling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody. Not even myself half the time.

* * *

Jack was early. He was hoping to Ianto would be too. They had agreed to a two o'clock drink because Jack was on duty but Ianto had the day off. He parked down a side street from the bar and was just rounding the corner when he saw Ianto walking with a curvy woman and two kids. That must be the sister Jack thought. He stopped , leaned against the building and watched.

Ianto was carrying shopping bags. Rhiannon had brought the kids into town for back to school shopping and bullied him into coming along. Bullied was a little harsh. Schemed was more accurate. She had rung him at around 11 that morning.

"Oh good you're answering today" Rhiannon snarked.

"Yeah, Hi, I know worst brother and uncle ever. How's the kids?" Ianto was cleaning rotten food out of the fridge. He really did try to cook and eat right, but being home and awake long enough to accomplish anything more than a sandwich was difficult. He ended up throwing out more than he ever used.

"Fine, miss you obviously. Are you working today?"

"Um no but I have a-" Ianto paused, it wasn't a date, at least he didn't think it was. "thing at 2 so I can't do dinner."

"That's ok. You dressed?"

" Yes. Why?" Ianto was pretty sure he already knew. This was an old trick of his mother's and she had taught Rhiannon well.

"We're out front. Back to school shopping, come on."

" Yeah, ok 5 minutes while I lock up."

He treated them all to lunch at the fish and chip place . Then it was off to the shops where Ianto did the heavy lifting while his sister did the interrogating.

"How's work?"

" Busy, lots of overtime. That's why I couldn't make Johnny's birthday."

" And are you seeing anybody?" This was her favorite question which afterwards will be followed by her favorite speech"

" No, no time for that."

"Yan, you are a young single bloke with a good job. You need to start trying again." This was the same conversation they had every time they were together. "Lisa was lovely, but she would want you to move on."

"What if I don't know how?" Rhiannon looked at her brother. Usually he didn't go along with this topic. "`What if it still hurts, but then other times I'm so happy that I feel guilty that it isn't hurting?"

"It's always going to hurt somewhere because you two weren't finished. She didn't cheat, you didn't drift. You two were in love and she was taken from you." Ianto told them Lisa had been in a car accident. " But no matter what, she's up there yelling at you just like I am."

Except she's yelling at me for completely different reasons. Ianto thought. "I guess" he said closing the subject. He was trying to be the brother Rhi wanted, but it was hard. There was so much he couldn't tell her that it was better to not say anything at all.

By the time they got back to the car he had promised to call one girl before the next time Rhiannon phoned. He put the bags in the back of the car and hugged the kids goodbye. He opened the driver's door for his sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek before closing it. As the car drove away he looked up and saw Jack waiting for him. Ianto walked across the street. " I'm shocked. Not only are you on time, you are early and I had nothing to do with it." Jack beamed with pride.

" Well I think it's safe to say you had something to do with it." He said as they headed toward the door. "If my options are go for a drink with you, or " Jack paused and thought for a second " Nope drinks with you wins every single time." Ianto smiled " So how was your sister?"

" Good, Mica and David were back to school shopping. I was ambushed." He grabbed the drinks Tom laid out as soon as the two men had walked in the front door.

"Oh yeah they seem real fierce." Jack opened the dart board and pulled out two sets of darts from the pockets of his great coat " By the way you forgot these at work." he said

"Thanks, and don't underestimate them. I learned my angry face for my sister, " He put down the drinks and took the darts from Jack . "And my give me what I want face from her children." He shot a 40. " This could be a long game. I'm playing as bad as you." Jack feigned hurt, then got up for his turn.

" So where did you get your smart-ass from?" He got a twelve.

"Oh that?" Ianto got a triple twenty and two eighteens. "That's all me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry this one took so long. I was really struggling to get into Jack's brain. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and follows. I'm going to try to get back on the at least one chapter a day train tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

* * *

The night that Tosh's pendant crisis came to a head all Jack wanted afterwards was a drink. But first he had to make sure she was ok. After they had their chat outside the hub Jack offered to drive her home. When they were in the SUV Tosh saw an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

"Jack, it's about Ianto. Earlier, I heard him thinking"

"And?" Jack was wondering where she was going with this. So he did whatever he did when he wasn't sure, he joked. "Was it naughty? Was he thinking about my bum?"

" He was, sad. He was in pain. I know you two are getting... close" Tosh, Owen and Gwen had all noticed the shift in the group dynamic. It was the three of them and then Ianto and Jack. But no one could quite figure out how close they were getting. Owen was sure they were shagging. Gwen figured it was a mentorship thing. Tosh was in the middle. The looks and touches were very subtle, but they were there. But especially after what she heard the other day she was convinced it hadn't gone far. "I know you consider him more than a friend, so I'm telling you this because someone needs to look out for him. He's still really hurting."

Jack wasn't surprised. The whole situation was two steps forward three steps back. Every time they got closer to admitting their mutual, at least he really hoped it was mutual, attraction Ianto would pull back. He would avoid Jack. He would find him working extra hours in the archives or the tourist office, not going to the bar or going when he knew Jack was busy. Jack would tone it down and suddenly the old Yan was back. This process repeated over several annoying weeks.

What did surprise Jack was that he hadn't figured it out sooner. "Kid gloves Tosh, I promise."

Jack pulled up to the bar just as Ianto was walking towards The Brigand. "I thought you would have been waiting already."

" I set up the coffee on auto timer for the morning. Always do after a long day, just in case." Ianto tried the barroom door. Locked. "I guess Tom went home early."

"Shit." Jack was genuinely let down. Not just because he had just driven 20 minutes to get here but because he was going to have to go back to his bunker, alone, when he really didn't want to be.

"Unless, well, I do have the scotch upstairs you four bought me for my birthday. I haven't cracked it open yet." Ianto was trying the hardest he could to make this sound really casual. Jack had Tosh's voice ringing in his head. Ianto is still hurting, be careful. But he really didn't want to be alone.

"Sure, why not? Already here." Jack gestured across the street. "Lead the way Ianto Jones."

Ianto unlocked the front door and headed up the stairs to his second floor flat. His heart was beating so loudly it was all he could hear. He had never been this nervous in his life.

After he had kissed Jack in order to get Jocelyn off his back Ianto had been very careful not to be anywhere too...cozy with the captain. He needed time to think. He loved spending time with Jack, working with jack, flirting with jack. Kissing jack had been one of the top ten most amazing experiences in his life and for someone who chased aliens for a living that was saying something. But then there was Lisa, a pang of guilt shot through his stomach as her face flashed through his mind. It had been less than three months, should he be ready to love again so soon?

And then there was the question of the man himself. Could Jack love? Ianto definitely knew there was genuine affection between them. Was it more than he felt for Owen, or Tosh, or Gwen? Was Ianto just getting the attention because he was willing to play along? Until he figured out a few of these things he had sworn to himself no more kissing.

Ianto flipped on the lights and headed into the kitchen in search of glassware. Jack took a quick look around. It was pretty much what he expected. Not much in it but what was there was top of the line. The highlight being a massive media centre with a 60 inch TV. A low whistle escaped his lips. "Nice set up!"

"The TV? Owen helped me pick it out. He said every apartment needs as gaudy a TV as its occupant can afford. "

"It also looks like you are trying to single handily keep the movie studios in business." Jack was looking though the drawers and shelves at the eclectic collection of DVDs. "How many DVDs do you have?

"I think 212 last time I counted." Jack whistled again "Well, it's not like I can rely in a regular TV schedule. God only knows when I'm awake or home. Plus it's always good to have variety for guests."

"And do you have many, guests?" Jack pried

"Actually you're the first." Ianto walked around the corner with two glasses, his on the rocks, Jack's neat. "Even Rhiannon met me downstairs."

"Cheers to firsts" Jack focused his gaze on Ianto as he took a sip. Ianto tried to hold the look but eventually felt shy and turned back towards the TV. Jack needed to break the tension. "So what do you recommend after a long day where far too many people have been in your head?" Ianto looked at the shelf sipping his drink. Jack grabbed the scotch from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch.

"I picked up the new Die Hard about a month ago. It's still in the plastic." Ianto picked up the dvd and turned around to show Jack the evidence. Jack gave a thumbs up . Ianto opened the packaging, put the disk in and sat down at the other end of the couch.

They made it about ten minutes into the movie before Jack couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hey Ianto?" The younger man gave a questioning grunt. "Are you ok? Like really ok?"

"Of course I am, Why wouldn't I be?" He refilled his glass and topped up Jack's.

"When Tosh was wearing the pendant, she heard something." Ianto looked at him wide eyed "She wouldn't tell me what, other than it wasn't dirty like I was hoping. But she is worried about you." Jack took retrieving his drink as an excuse to get a little closer. " And so am I. She said you are hurting."

Ianto took a big swig before he spoke. "I am, sometimes. It comes and goes, she caught a bad day." He was going to try to downplay the whole thing hoping Jack would drop it, but then changed his mind. Now was the time to talk. " I know you are going to tell me that she wants me to be happy because that is what everyone else says. But I'm not so sure about that." Tears were starting to prick the corners of his eyes. "I failed her Jack. I failed her, she's gone and I'm." He blinked to try to clear his misty eyes. He looked at Jack "I'm happier than I have any right to be. So I try to push the happiness, to push the cause of the happiness away. I don't deserve it."

Jack took the younger man by the hand. "Ianto I'm so sorry. I'm a selfish guy and I was just so caught up in the idea that this might actually happen, I didn't even think. I know how guilt works. You are going to carry that feeling for the rest of your life whether you want to or not." Ianto looked down into his drink. "But everyone is right. She does want you to be happy. Because even though you may not have saved her, you tried." He pressed a kiss into Ianto's hand, "So here's the deal. You lead. When you are ready to move forward you'll find me waiting. But until then, I'm happy with a game of darts and cheap scotch Ok?" Ianto nodded. Jack let go of his hand and moved back to his side of the couch. He took a drink and put his glass down on the wood side table.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

" Use a damn coaster will you?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Hope this turned out ok, really wanted to finally get things going between the lads :) I'm also going to start posting a "Soundtrack" of sorts to the story. If a particular song inspired me or goes well with the content of the chapter I'll post the title, artist and a Youtube link if I have it. You'll find those at the top of each chapter here with my authors notes and half assed disclaimers. Let me know how I did!

Disclaimer: I am borrowing these guys from Russell Davies and the BBC.

Soundtrack: "From a lover to a friend" Paul McCartney watch?v=8tU1-B6M6QI

* * *

"Everybody out!" Jack walked on to the main floor of the hub. Owen, Tosh and Gwen all looked up in surprise. "I mean it, go home. I don't want to see any of your faces until 10am unless the world is ending. If the world is ending you can come in at 8." Jack handed out coats and started shutting down systems that weren't being used.

"What about Ianto?" Gwen asked packing her bag.

"I'll talk to him when he's done with Suzie's paper work. We all need to relax, this was a rough day. So shoo! You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." This was taking far longer than Jack had anticipated. He looked at his watch. 4 minutes had passed. Everything needed to start moving faster, his team, time, the paper work all of it. This was going to be the longest ten minutes in history. He decided to head into his office to avoid anyone else arguing with him.

Six minutes later there was a faint knock at the door. Jack looked up from the paper work he was failing to read to see exactly what he was hoping that sound meant. Ianto walked through the door and put down his clipboard. He was desperately trying to look as cool and calm as possible. "Hi."

"Hi." Jack spun his chair around so his whole body was facing Ianto. "Was that really necessary though?"

" You told me to make it clear when I was ready." Ianto stepped into the room and sat down on the couch.

" There's making it clear and then there is making me walk funny and stand behind desks."

" Well I have to admit that part was amusing."

"Yeah well payback is a bitch just remember that." They both chuckled before falling into an anticipatory silence. Jack moved from the chair to the couch. He sat right next to Ianto so that their legs were touching. Ianto turned himself in Jack's direction, took his hand and kissed it. It was the exact same kiss Jack had given him a week and a half earlier. "You sure? If you've changed your mind-"

"Jack." Ianto interrupted him. "I'm done, I'm here. I'm supposed to be getting on with my life, let me do so with you." He caressed Jack's cheek, leaned in and gently kissed him. "Please." Ianto whispered against Jack's lips before going in for a second taste. Jack intensified the kiss and gently let his tongue explore Ianto's mouth. The two men shifted position . Jack leaning over Ianto using one arm to support the small of his back while his head was supported by the arm of the couch. Ianto's hands explored Jack's chest and arms in a way they had been wanting to for a long time. They stayed that way for awhile until a rift alert on Jack's computer made them come up for air. Jack moved back to the chair and scooted it to the desk to check what had so rudely interrupted them.

" No life signs," He commented as Ianto straightened his tie and smoothed his massively wrinkled shirt to try to make himself look more presentable. " Probably just space trash but we should check it out. " He looked back at Ianto fixing himself up. "To be continued?" He asked apologetically.

"Of course." Ianto smiled.

Jack had been right about the artefact being nothing dangerous. In fact it was a children's toy. However it was a children's toy from 31st century Mars that made user able to pull any fictional character from their medium into reality. They decided it was probably not the best thing to have floating around Cardiff so bagged it to put in the vault later.

"So, where to?" Jack asked as they got back in the SUV. Ianto looked at his watch.

" it's only 8. Brigand?" Jack felt a small pang of disappointment that they weren't immediately going back to the hub, but he wasn't going to push.

" Sure. You'll never hear me turn down a drink." Jack turned in the direction of Ianto's neighbourhood.

" And then after that my place." Jack turned to see him smile. A grin broke out on Jack's face.

" That's two things I'll never turn down."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

* * *

They weren't hiding it. Ianto just wasn't a public displays of affection kind of guy. He didn't hold hands or any of that, it had been one of Lisa's biggest pet peeves. So the only person who noticed at first was Tosh. She noticed because Jack was whistling. Jack was a pretty positive guy but whistling was a new level.

Owen figured it out about three weeks later, when he caught them in the archives. He had gone down looking for a file of unclassified DNA to see if anything matched up with recently identified species. He had walked in reading a file and looked up to find them making out against the filing cabinets like teenagers against their lockers. "Excuse me, Jack" the men startled and looked over to gage Owen's reaction. "Can I borrow Ianto for a second? I need him to do his actual job versus the one you have in mind." Ianto slid out from between Jack and the filing cabinet.

"Of course, how can I help?" Ianto walked over to Owen to look at what kind of file he was holding. Jack walking back upstairs, and started whistling.

The only person who hadn't figured it out yet was Gwen. Owen and Tosh were taking bets to see how long it would take her.

Their bar life hadn't changed very much. They still showed up separately more than they did together. The only difference was that there were some interesting side bets going on.

" Ok, so if I win," Jack said quietly as Ianto erased the chalk board. " You're making me dinner."

" Harmless enough. What's the catch?"

" Wearing your red tie."

"Again this sounds like something I would be doing anyways."

" Only your red tie." Ianto arched an eyebrow as Jack went back to the table to await his turn. Ianto started going through the possible ways this could end badly. Most of them involved hot water or splattering oil. But then he shook it off. Jack never won at darts so he really didn't have to worry about it.

Two hours later they were heading back into Ianto's flat. "You are a bloody cheat!" Ianto fumed as he unlocked his front door.

"I am not! I did nothing different. Same stance , same darts" Jack got close to Ianto and started helping him with his suit jacket " Now you owe me some naked chef and I'm not talking about cooking dvds." He kissed his lover and took the jacket from him hanging it over the back of the chair. He was coming back for ianto's shirt when the younger man stopped him.

"The darts. What did you do to them. " Jack slinked closer.

"Nothing they are the same ones I use all the time. I just ...washed them." He started kissing Ianto's neck and untucking his shirt " With a little psychic rinse so they went exactly where I wanted them to."

"I knew it. " Ianto pushed Jack's braces off his shoulders and started working on his blue work shirt as he pulled him down the Hallway.

"I thought- you were –making- me-dinner" Jack managed to get out between kisses. They broke apart enough to each get their shirts off. Ianto spun the two of them around so Jack would hit the bed first.

"Your plan had one flaw, Sir" Ianto crawled on top of his captain and whispered in his ear, " You never said when."

Christmas had been pretty stressful with the arrival, and just as abrupt departure, of the 1950's travellers. Ianto had been scheduled to spend Christmas Day with Rhiannon and her family so he stayed late Christmas eve in order to make sure Jack and Owen wouldn't burn the place down. Which considering the look of gloom on Owen's face was a distinct possibility. Jack wasn't doing much better. He was mainly hiding in his bunker and communicating via the coms with one word answers. Ianto had was just about to head out when he remembered the small box under his desk that still needed to be delivered.

Ianto made his way to the open hatch and called out. " Jack? Can I come down?"

"Just you?"

" Yeah, I um, I was just about to get ready to leave." He felt horrible leaving Jack in such a state. But Jack wouldn't hear of him skipping out on major family moments unless it was for a serious emergency at work. He knew how few of these moments there were and didn't want Ianto to ever regret missing out if he could help it.

"Alright." Ianto tucked the box under one arm and climbed into the bunker. It was darker than usual.

" Are we late on the electric bill?" Ianto turned on a small lamp. He found Jack sitting on his bunk, leaning against the wall. "You alright?"

Jack tried to smile " No, not yet, but I will be." He saw the package under Ianto's arm. " Yours is on the bookshelf " Ianto turned around and saw a set of two small rectangular boxes tied together in red ribbon. He grabbed it and say next to Jack on the bed.

"Happy Christmas" Ianto handed Jack his gift. A child-like glee peeked through the sadness in Jack's eyes. He ripped open the paper and opened the box. Inside were two crystal scotch glasses. Jack's eyes got wide. They were the missing pieces to the set on his desk. A set Jack had bought in 1920 and had lost a few pieces to angry drunk Jack in the past 90 years.

"How did- where did-"Ianto loved making him speechless and it didn't happen that often. "The company went under in-"

"1942." Ianto finished Jack's thought. "I made a few, well a lot, of phone calls and found a couple in an estate sale of a friend of a dealer in Yorkshire." Jack leaned over giving Ianto a long, sweet kiss.

" They are incredible. Thank you." He passed the set of boxes to Ianto "I hope this lives up to your expectations." Ianto pulled the ribbon and open the smallest box first. Inside was a sleek silver pen with Ianto's name engraved on the side in delicate script. Inside the bigger flat box was a hand bound leather journal. "I noticed yours was filling up." Jack commented. Ianto wrote in his journal religiously every night before bed. He even brought it to work on days he thought he wouldn't go home.

" They are wonderful." Ianto kissed Jack again. He glanced at his watch. " I have to go. Rhiannon wants me at their place by 8am so the kids don't have to delay the present typhoon." He brushed a piece of hair away from Jack's face. "Call me tomorrow?" Jack nodded. Ianto took his new journal and pen and climbed back up the ladder. Halfway up he heard Jack call his name. He went back down the ladder and found Jack waiting for him. He enveloped Ianto into a giant hug and held him for close to two minutes. When he finally let go, he looked Ianto in the eye.

" Merry Christmas Ianto Jones." Ianto kissed him one last time and left.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N This chapter is a series of snapshots of what else was going on during _End of Days. _I didn't spend a lot of time recapping the action because i figured if you are here. You know what happened. I'm always interested in your reviews but especially now I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. If I did the person who did "Sick Jack"'s make-up and Gwen's hair would have been shot.

* * *

" I still can't believe you shot Owen." Jack threw his arm around Ianto as they curled up naked together in Jack's bed. "I mean I have thought about it, dreamed about it, Hell , openly planned it on the right night. But you, you actually did it." Ianto grew uncomfortable and fidgety. He wasn't proud of what he had done even if everyone else was trying to play it off for a laugh.

"I had to try to stop him, you would have wanted me to." Something about that sentiment felt wrong to Jack.

"What did you want to do?" Ianto looked up at the face that for a few minutes today he was convinced he would never see again. That thought had terrified him. But what had terrified him even more was doing something to make Jack not trust him.

"I didn't know. I wanted to drive down to that dance hall and pull you through time by my bare hands. I wanted you back more than I have wanted anything ever. But I was scared, scared to let you down."

"So you shot him because you were scared?" Sometimes Jack forgot how young Ianto really was, and how oh so very human. Ianto put his head down on Jack's chest

"That plus he called me your part-time shag." Ianto felt Jack's chest ripple with soft laughter. Jack kissed the top of his head.

" You have an amazing brain Ianto Jones, and an even bigger heart. Your instincts are good. You should really trust them more."

TWTWTWTW

Ianto rushed back up the stairs. He needed to be as far away from the cells as possible. He didn't just see that. He couldn't have. But if today had taught him anything it was that anything could happen. That was Lisa, His Lisa, and she was better! He had to tell Jack, they had to open the Rift. He ran to Jack's office and shut the door behind him. Jack turned around from the projections he was examining. "What's wrong?" He rushed over as the Welshman started to hyperventilate. He guided him to the couch. "Deep breaths, what is going on?"

"We, we have to open the rift." Jack stiffened.

"What, you too? God damn it Ianto I need you right now. You can't fall to pieces on me. "

" I'm not- I'm trying not to. I saw-" He started to breath normally but it wasn't happening soon enough.

"Whatever you saw down there unless it was a weevil or that Roman then it wasn't real ok? We can't open the rift without possibly disrupting everything that ever was or ever will be. So it's not happening got it?" Jack got up and went back to the Map. "I can't deal with this right now. Why don't you go get us some coffee." Jack was using his business voice and the cold went straight to Ianto's heart. He got up angrily.

"What happened to my excellent instincts? Or do they only count when you are angling for a shag!" He slammed the door hard enough to shake the whole office.

TWTWTW

Ianto couldn't look behind him. If he did he would see Jack, dead, and he couldn't process that yet. He couldn't process that once again this place had ripped his heart away from him. Right now they had to open the rift. Gwen pressed the last button and the whole hub began to shake. Ianto stood next to Tosh looking around as sirens blared. He heard Gwen shriek and looked at her, then down to Jack, gasping for air. Jack was alive!

Jack awoke to the usual searing pain that accompanied his resurrections. He felt something in his hand. As his eyes refocused he realized it was a leg, Gwen's leg. Those sirens were killing him and he couldn't quite remember what happened yet.

" What have you done?" he asked Gwen. He noticed the rest of the team was there. They had all seen it happen. They saw him get shot, they saw him wake up again. If they all made it out alive this was not going to be fun to explain.

When they made it to the alley and saw that Abadon had risen through the rift Jack knew what he had to do. And he knew exactly what it might do to him.

" Just you." Jack said to Gwen "Get me to an open space" Gwen put Jack's arm over her shoulder started heading towards the parked cars.

" No!" Ianto cried out and tried to pick up Jack's other side " I'm coming with you."

" No you're not kid." Jack shook Ianto off his arm. "You go back with the others" Ianto started to protest but Jack stopped him " I can't let you see me go through this. I can't do what I have to do if I'm worrying about you. So please," Jack squeezed his hand "Let me go." He saw the question in Ianto's eyes and knew he had to say one more thing. "We're ok."

TWTWTW

Ianto stopped speaking after they brought the body back. He wandered around fixing things, making coffee and finding excuses to go down to Jack's bunker to look for things. That was the only place he let himself feel the worry. The thought that maybe Jack's luck had run out. He would look down at Gwen sitting next to him. Part of him wanted to go down, to kick her out and be with Jack. But he took pity on her. He had Jack in life, she could have him in death.

Tosh was getting him to help reconnect the rift monitoring station. He was checking what wires had melted and would have to be replaced when Tosh broke into a run. He looked around and followed her path. Tosh jumped into Jack's arms and hugged him tighter than she ever had before.

Jack watched as Ianto came towards him trepidatiously. The young man looked like between the audience and the fact that they had been fighting earlier he didn't know how to proceed. Jack took the lead pulling Ianto into a warm embrace before kissing him soulfully. "We have a lot to talk about tonight" Jack whispered in his ear.

But by that night, Jack was gone again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters and I hope you like them too. Or, at the very least I hope you don't chase me off the internet with pitchforks and torches.

Soundtrack: "More than a Memory" Garth Brooks

Disclaimer: I own the bartender, Everyone else belongs to RTD and the BBC.

* * *

Ianto tried his best to hope that Jack was coming back. He didn't sleep in his flat for the first two weeks so that if Jack came back in the middle of the night someone would be there. Eventually Gwen and Tosh managed to convince him to go home, even if it was just to pick up a different suit. He was ok for a couple of days, and then he found one of Jack's shirts in the laundry hamper while he was getting ready to do the wash. He carefully folded it and placed it in the top drawer of his bedside table. Would it ever get used again?

He spent a lot of time at the bar. He would read, or journal, or watch football with the other regulars. The only thing he wouldn't do was play darts. He couldn't bring himself to open the board. More than once he would have too many, stumble up the stairs to his home, and call one of his coworkers.

" Ianto? Is everything ok?"

" He's not coming back Tosh." She sat up in bed and turned on the lamp. It was 11:45 and Ianto had left work at 4. It sounded like he had been drinking straight through. "He's gone, He's not coming back."

" Ianto, don't say that. You know he'll come back when he can." If he can, she thought. Having fallen through time herself she knew getting back was easier said than done. "Jack wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Except he did." Tosh heard a crash over the phone that sounded like Ianto had thrown something against the wall. She couldn't tell what though.

"Why don't you get some sleep, We can grab breakfast tomorrow on the way into work. Would that be good?" They were all taking turns making sure he actually ate and drank something that wasn't coffee or alcohol. Ianto agreed and hung up without saying goodbye. Tosh sighed and set her alarm for an hour earlier than she had it before. It didn't sound like Ianto would be moving quickly in the morning.

After a full month had passed, Ianto had come to his senses and was acting more like his old self. He was still too quiet and was likely to just go to the bar then go to bed than actually be social but no one worried about him anymore. He slept in the bunker on the days he really missed him. He believed if he was there he would be more likely to dream of Jack. It worked sometimes.

After about 6 weeks, Tom couldn't hold it in any more. He had to ask. He checked in on the older folks on the right side of the bar. Once he was sure he wasn`t going to be needed went over to the left side where Ianto was and poured the young man a drink. Ianto tried to pay him but Tom waved him off. Ianto smiled and tried to go back to his book.

"Mr Jones, can I ask you a question?" Ianto looked up and closed the book.

" Of course, and If you are buying me drinks can't you call me Ianto?"

" Mr Jones," Tom started ignoring the invitation. " I can't help but notice the Captain's been gone for some time. You two were working together right?" Ianto stiffened and proceeded with caution.

" He's my boss. I haven't seen him in awhile."

" Ah so he's off on business is he?"

" Something like that" Ianto was saved by a call on his mobile from Gwen telling him he was needed back at the hub. He downed his drink, thanked Tom and headed back to work.

They had settled into a routine. Gwen and Ianto split organization and liaison duties. The fewer people that were answering the phones the better. Especially because they were trying to keep Jack's disappearance quiet for fear of UNIT sweeping in to shut them down. Tosh and Owen stayed in their respective roles, but took on a few of Ianto's chores so he could handle the extra work. Ianto was starting to get more comfortable in the field, he didn't have much of a choice.

The first sign that life was truly starting to move on was when Gwen got engaged. She skipped into the hub and went to Tosh's desk first slamming her hand down on a book of alien proverbs. Tosh squealed in appreciation and gave her a big hug. This was enough to get Ianto's attention so he walked over to give the new fiancée a kiss on the cheek and a sincere congratulations Tosh ran to the kitchen and while there was no champagne, there was a can of cider. She poured it into 4 cups and gathered Owen from Janet cleaning duties.

"To Gwen and Rhys" Owen said " Better people than I for trying the forever thing."

" To Gwen and Rhys!" the team said together as they clinked glasses and drank their cider. They all fell silent, knowing as happy as they were, Jack would have been happier.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Tom and the Bar are mine, Everyone else belongs to the BBC.

Soundtrack: "redemption" by frank turner www .youtube watch?v=zjNX6qBRox8

* * *

Jack gasped to life and pawed at the air. It always seemed to centre him faster when he could hold onto something. He noticed the chains holding him back. That was enough to trigger his memory. He was on the Valiant, tied between two pillars in the boiler room. The doctor was upstairs with Tish and Martha's family, Martha was on the run and his team was in the Himalayas looking for him- if they were still alive. He squeezed his eyes shut partially from the pain of what had certainly been a violent death and partially to block out the fear and images of what could of happened to his friends, to Ianto.

"Welcome back, I was starting to get worried." Tish came around the corner with Jack's dinner. It was bound to be another broth or porridge. The Master was feeding him as little as possible in order to make each death more painful.

"How long was I out?" Jack asked pulling himself to his feet .

"18 Hours." Jack whistled low. "It was pretty bad." It was starting to slowly come back. He was remembering something about a cattle prod.

"He must have really gotten under his skin." The Master came downstairs to torture Jack every time The Doctor did something wrong. The thought was that this would push a wedge between The Doctor and his 'freak'. It actually had the opposite effect. It gave Jack hope. If the Doctor wasn't giving up, neither was he. "What day are we on?"

"August 19th I think? It's hard to tell if we go too high up in the atmosphere. He closes up the windows and we can't see the sun rise." She gave Jack the last bite of his porridge. "Got to go. Try to stay alive until the morning ya?"

" You know me, no promises." Jack winked at his good friend's sister. She was the last kind face he would see for at least 8 hours. August 19th, Jack searched his memory and smiled. Ianto's birthday. He was 25 today, wherever he was. Jack hoped he was safe, he was pretty sure he was. The Master would have taken far too much joy in telling Jack of the demise of his team had it happened. This was definitely a no news is good news scenario. He still worried though, that worry manifested in a list of resolutions. Jack's resolutions for when he got home went from the simple , such as never eating porridge again, to the sincere and powerful. When Jack got home, he was going to tell his team members how much they meant to him. He was going to take Ianto out somewhere other than that damn bar, though he missed it terribly, and show him the love and affection he deserved. This resolve inspired Jack to get back to work. He pulled his chains, seeing the bolt in the wall flinch slightly. It was a start.

TWTWTW

The Rift had been especially volatile the last 10 days of April. Ianto hadn't left the hub for anything more than a coffee run unless it was field work. There was some sort of cult in Cardiff that had decided Weevils were messengers of the gods. According to their leader, the way to get the messengers to speak was to sacrifice humans to them. So Tosh had infiltrated the group, found their ceremony site and arranged an ambush. It didn't take very long to get everything under control and the weevils back in the sewers. Especially with Tosh putting retcon in the ceremonial wine.

The next day the other three team members barred Ianto from the hub unless it was an absolute emergency. He mananged to sleep in until about nine before getting up and putting on an old concert t shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He did laundry, threw out the bad food in the fridge, dropped off the dry-cleaning and bought groceries. After all his chores were done he decided to pop into the Brigand to prove to Tom he was still alive. He walked in, nodded to the patrons he recognized , grabbed an abandoned newspaper and started reading.

" Oh wow! I was starting to think you didn't exist." Ianto glanced up not used to hearing a female voice in the pub. He was even more shocked to find the young lady behind the bar was addressing him.

" Sorry?"

"My Granddad promised me there was at least one bloke here under forty. I've been here a week and there was no sign of you. Totally thought he had conned me." The young barmaid had brown hair up in a ponytail with a headband keeping her bangs out of her face. Her uniform was a black tshirt, black pants.

"Ah, so guessing your granddad is Tom?"

"Yep, and I'm assuming you are the elusive Mr Jones?"

" For the love of god please call me Ianto. It's bad enough that Tom calls me that I can't have someone my age do it." Tom emerged from the back and did a small double take.

"Ah Mr Jones!" Ianto rolled his eyes slightly at Tom's granddaughter as she smirked. " I see you've met Jenni. She's working here and staying with my wife and I while she gets herself settled here in town." Ianto stuck out his hand and shook Jenni's

"Nice to meet you Jenni. Welcome to Cardiff." Tom left the younger people to get aquainted.

"Thanks." She smiled " So how did you come to find this place? It's not exactly screaming come in and have a pint."

" I live across the street. Second floor of the blue building is mine." They started exchanging the basic getting to know yous. Jenni had just finished her business degree and wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do next other than get out of London. So she took up Tom's eternal offer of room and board in exchange for doing his books. Ianto stuck with his usual line of being a civil servant who moved back to be closer to family. They compared notes about places they had enjoyed in London and those places Cardiff counterparts. It seemed like minutes but soon two hours had passed and Ianto realized he had to run and get his dry-cleaning before the shop closed. " I really have to run, see you around Jenni."

"Bye Ianto, come back soon." Jenni watched him walk out the door stealing a glimpse of his bum as he departed. Oh yeah, She thought, He's definitely worthy.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Remember when I said a few chapters ago to trust me? Stick with that ;)

Disclaimer: Jenni, Tom and the brigand are original creations. But I would happily trade them for the rest of the torchwood characters I don't own.

* * *

"Now I get why he calls you Mr Jones." Ianto walked into the bar to see Jenni sitting on a barstool near his usual spot. She obviously wasn't working as she was wearing a slightly flared leg black pant , white v neck t-shirt and a jean jacket. Her hair was down but the side pieces were pulled back to keep it from getting in the way.

"Well this is what I was wearing the first time I came in. It's 80% this and 20% ratty t-shirt and jeans guy."

"There was nothing wrong or ratty about 't-shirt and jeans guy' but red is definitely your color." Jenni saw a flicker of sadness flash past his face. That had certainly hit a nerve but she didn't get how. She knew the basics about him, and he was open to discussing anything in the outside world, but when it came to more personal questions he deflected. "So how was work?"

"Quiet for a change, got some paperwork put away. Nothing too interesting. Did you find a copy of that book or do you need to borrow mine after all?"

Tom watched the two younger people dance around each other. He had noticed the same thing when they had met the week prior. He couldn't read young Mr Jones very well but he knew Jenni was interested. Tom was pleased because Ianto was leaps and bounds above the wayward souls she usually brought home. He decided to take advantage of one of the perks of older age, meddling . "So Mr Jones, any plans for the week-end?" He interrupted as he poured Ianto's usual pint.

" Probably work, and then I'm going to a friend's engagement party Saturday night." Rhys and Gwen had rented out the party room at Darby's for a cocktail party. Gwen insisted that since they would only be two blocks from the Hub as long as Tosh brought her PDA they all should be able to attend.

" Oh that sounds like a good time. Say, why don't you take Jenni here with you. She could use a night out with people her own age." Jenni and Ianto both blushed with embarrassment at the obvious set-up implications.

" I don't need a play date Granddad!" She looked at Ianto " Um, not that it wouldn't be fun, I think it would be, but I don't want you to feel-" Ianto cut her off, He felt bad for the awkward position she was in.

"No, I don't , I understand. And actually I think you would like most of them." What could it hurt? Jenni was great to talk to, and being relatively friendless in a new city could be tough. "If you're interested I could give Gwen, she's the hostess, a ring and make sure it would be alright." Jenni agreed and Ianto excused himself to make the call. She then whipped around to face Tom

"You! Do you know how embarrassing that was? Making me sound like I can't get my own plans on a Saturday night?"

" Oh? And what plans did you have? Reading and playing cards with Gran? You're young dear, you should act like it. Plus you're only allowed to scold me when my ideas don't work. Now bring your face down a shade of pink because he's coming back in." Tom took a tray of glassware to the back leaving Jenni alone at the bar.

" So Gwen's all for it, the more the merrier." He left out the part where she initially laughed and asked him how much Owen had bet him. " I can meet you out front at 8, I'll drive?"

" Good by me, don't know the city well enough to object. Where are we going anyways?"

" It's a pub called Darby's, down by the Millennium Centre." Ianto thought of something " Jenni, My work is a little unpredictable so it's entirely possible I'll have to call and cancel." She agreed and gave Ianto her number in case such an event occurred.

Rhys saw Gwen hang up her phone with a confused look on her face " Let me guess, have to go back to work?"

"No, that was Ianto though." Gwen picked up the phone again to text Tosh. " He was asking if he could bring a girl to the party."

" Oh really? Wait. I thought you said he and Jack" Rhys made a whistling sound and did a walking motion with two of his fingers. Gwen had told him about Jack and Ianto after the last time he threatened to cut Jack's balls off for sending flirty texts.

"Oh they do. Or did, I'm not sure what's going on there. When Jack went away I'm not sure exactly how they left things."

" Ah well good on him. Come on, your turn to do dishes Ms Special Ops." Rhys tossed a dish rag at Gwen as she finished her message to Tosh.

Tosh was working on calculations for the latest rift spikes when she heard her text tone go off. She saw it was Gwen and opened it.

IANTO IS BRINGING A DATE ON SATURDAY

Tosh's eyes blinked in surprise. That was not the news she was expecting. She needed to clarify.

A DATE OR A FRIEND?

DON'T KNOW, JUST KNOW HER NAME IS JENNI.

Tosh weighed the information to see how she felt about it. It was good to see Ianto do more than just hide in the hub or at his flat, but what about Jack? What would happen to this poor girl if,when, Jack came home?

"You better hurry up, or you might lose him." She said to the air, hoping where ever he was, the Captain could hear her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, this is the last part of our "Year that never was" Mini arc.

Disclaimer: I do this for fun, I don't own any of it.

Soundtrack: Learning to Live Again- Garth Brooks. www. youtube watch?v=WwJG0jTeHus

Ianto managed to get home with enough time for a decent shower, shave and change before the party. He had offered to stay and just run back to pick up Jenni but Gwen and Tosh would not hear of it.

"Owen can take the last watch." Gwen volunteered " It's not like he's going to bother dressing up to please a girl. He'll just spray alien pheromones instead." Owen opened his mouth to answer then shrugged in agreement.

It had taken until Saturday for Ianto to figure out that going to this party together could, in a technical sense, be considered a date. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Jenni was great, Jack was gone, where did that leave him? While he assessed his position in the universe he managed to knick himself shaving. He took that as a sign not to over analyze the situation. He settled on his dark grey suit with the pink dress shirt. He knew it was Gwen's favorite so it only seemed right to wear it to her event.

He stepped out his front door promptly at 8. He saw Jenni walk towards him from across the street. She was wearing a simple blue wrap dress with her hair up in a bun. "You look very nice" He said. The blue was the same shade as the long abandoned shirt in his bedside drawer, he tried not to notice.

" Well I figured from our talk Wednesday that odds were you would be in a suit. Didn't want to ruin your look." They both smiled awkwardly, not sure what to say next. " Where did you park?" She asked breaking the silence.

" Oh! Right, I have a spot around back." Jenni took his arm in order to navigate the gravel driveway in her heels. When they reached Ianto's car he opened her door and made sure she was settled before heading to the driver's side. He had forgotten how stressful getting to know someone could be. It was even worse since he couldn't tell her anything about torchwood or that part of his life. It had been easier with Lisa, the team and Jack. They were all as deep in it as he was. He had more respect for Gwen and Rhys than ever.

He opened the door to Darby's and saw signs pointing them down the stairs to the private party area. About fifteen to twenty people had shown up already . Rhys was on one side talking to some of the guys he played football with, Gwen was at the bar with Tosh and Owen. She spotted Ianto immediately and shook the other two to alert them to his entrance. They turned around to see him guiding the young lady through the crowd.

" Jenni, These are my friends. Dr Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and the newly engaged Gwen Cooper. Guys, this is Jenni, she lives across the street from me and just moved here from London." They all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Ianto headed to the other end of the bar to get them drinks.

"So, how do you all know Ianto?" The three team members glance among themselves to decide who would field the question.

"We all work together." Tosh answered.

"So you are all civil servants?"

"Something like that" Owen added. Jenni realized they were going to be just as talkative on this subject as Ianto was. Tosh rescued her.

" What do you do Jenni?" Jenni was explaining her current situation of helping her grandfather when Ianto returned with the drinks. Gwen excused herself to go say hi to more recent arrivals.

The four of them eventually migrated to a table, leaving two extra chairs open as Rhys and Gwen would pop in from time to time. The conversation flowed and Jenni especially seemed to hit it off with Tosh after discovering a mutual love of Robbie Williams. Eventually the party began to wind down. Ianto and Jenni said their goodbyes and headed out to his car. Ianto pulled up next to the bar so that she didn't have to walk that much. He walked around and opened the door helping her out of the car.

"That was a lot of fun. Your friends seem really nice." Jenni walked with Ianto to the back door that lead to her grandparents' flat.

"They are. I think it also helps that I control the office coffee. If they were mean I could have just decaffed them." He smirked as she laughed. "Good night" He gave Jenni a hug and as he tried to pull away she didn't let go. She looked up at him and went in for a kiss. Ianto knew this was not right. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and stepped back. She stood there, unsure what just happened.

"Jenni, I'm-I'm sorry. You are wonderful. But I'm not ready for this. I was with someone and he-"

"He?" Jenni was shocked. " Wow I did not think my signals were that off."

" No I'm not, well I guess technically" Ianto sighed, this wasn't easy. "It's not men. It was and will always be just him. He left, I was a mess and I'm putting myself back together, slowly." He looked at her sadly. "Forgive me?" Jenni was disappointed but his honesty proved that he was a good man, and would make an excellent friend.

"One condition." Ianto nodded before even hearing the terms. " Tomorrow night, work permitting of course," She added before he could "I'm coming over in my comfy clothes and you are going to tell me everything you can about the him so I can call him terrible." Ianto laughed and announced it was a deal.

The next day however, Ianto had to cancel. They had gotten the call that a blowfish had killed a well known drug dealer and stolen his car to boot.

The cog door opened, it was a good thing no one had changed the code. Jack stepped into the hub and was surprised to find it deserted. "Anybody home?" He called out. Myfanwy swooped in the air at the sound of the familiar voice. Jack smiled "Hey there gorgeous!" He wandered around the hub, there were a few things different. The team had repaired all the damage from the Rift opening and made a few upgrades in the process, including a very elaborate coffee machine. His office had been largely untouched except for a few files that had probably been needed. He dropped his bag and set about figuring out where everyone else had gone. He checked Tosh's station first, the tracking software was still up. He sent the signal monitoring the blowfish to his wrist strap. It was time for a reunion.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks triple today for all the reviews! Helped me get through a vaguely crappy day at work.

Disclaimer: I don't own torchwood, I'm just putting some of my toys in their sandbox.

* * *

It had been three days since they had sent John Hart on his not-so merry way. Jack was being eerily quiet. His brain was going a mile a minute with the information that his brother was still alive, somewhere in time. He was also taking the time to learn how the team had grown. He had Tosh give him Rift Predictor 101, helped Owen identify some of the tech and species they had encountered and sat in on conference calls with Gwen to reacquaint himself with the latest batch of government concerns. Ianto wasn't avoiding him, but he wasn't making himself available either. Jack finally cornered him in the boardroom one morning as he was setting out coffee and muffins before the team's morning meeting.

"Two of the things I missed the most while I was gone? You and that coffee." Ianto gave a half hearted smile as he worked. "Are we still going on that date?" Jack asked trying not to sound overly hopeful.

" I wasn't sure if you still wanted to." Ianto had decided not to hold the captain to the request after watching John kiss him goodbye.

"Well I do." Jack walked up behind him. He rested his hand on Ianto's. "Do you?" The rest of the team could be heard clambering down the hallway. Ianto nodded before he moved to pass out briefing documents.

Later that afternoon Ianto found a post-it note on the back of the coffee machine "Friday, 7PM? J." When he took Jack his afternoon cup of industrial strength, The post-it was stuck to the bottom of the mug with one alteration: The word "Yes."

Jenni hadn't seen Ianto since the engagement party. She knew it wasn't due to any awkwardness though, just work. They had been texting the whole week but schedules were not been matching up. The only reason he was at the bar tonight was because he knew she was working. He had grabbed the newspaper to amuse himself with when she had to serve other customers but for the most part they were talking about anything in it that looked interesting. They were flipping through the movie pages when Jenni noticed an ad for Iron Man.

" We should go see that. It looks fun." Ianto agreed. "How's Friday? I'm pretty sure I'm off early."

" Oh, Friday's no good. I have plans." He looked down at the paper hoping she would leave it at that.

"Hot date?" Jenni asked sarcastically. Ianto shrugged.

" Dinner, He wants to talk."

'Wait. He? As in HE he? Mr Terrible?" They had never gotten around to having their talk so Jenni didn't even know his name.

"His name is Jack." Jenni nodded skeptically. This did however confirm her theory that the 'Captain' her grandfather had been referring to when she had asked him for Ianto's story and the mysterious ex-boyfriend were one in the same person.

" So that's it then? He vanishes, you go to shit. He shows up again and it's right back? You deserve better than that Ianto."

"It's different this time I think, I hope. I at least owe him a chance. I do still have to see him every day." Jenni got called away by glass breaking at the other end of the bar.

" We're so not done talking about this." She said before grabbing the dust pan. Ianto sighed and went back to reading the paper. He was eventually distracted by a voice, but not the one he was expecting.

" Glad to see the place is still in one piece." Jack had pulled up the stool next to Ianto. " I hope you don't mind. I really did miss this." Ianto was about to ask whether he was referring to the bar or the two of them when Jenni returned.

"Right so where was I?" She asked not noticing the new addition to their corner.

" I don't know but wherever it was count me in." He flashed the infamous grin and stuck out his hand "Captain Jack Harkness." Jenni looked at him carefully and shook his hand.

"Jenni Davids."

" Jenni is Tom's granddaughter" Ianto jumped in hoping he would prevent any ugliness. "She moved here about a month ago."

" Well then I better be on my best behavior. Welcome to the neighborhood." The three of them attempted to have a conversation but Jenni was surprisingly tight lipped. Ianto's phone rang, it was Rhiannon. He excused himself and went to a quiet corner of the bar in order to not disturb the others. Jack looked at Jenni, who was still giving the Captain major stink eye.

" Do I have something on my face? Because if I've been sitting here the whole time and Ianto didn't-"

"Listen up Harkness." Jenni interrupted him in a harsh almost whisper "I'm playing nice for Ianto's sake but I want you to know right now: I don't like you."

"You don't like me? Would you believe I don't hear that very often? Hate I get, people wanting me dead, the occasional vengeance shag, But genuine dislike is a rare one." He leaned onto the bar. "Why?"

" Because you hurt an amazing person. I don't understand how you could leave and still live with yourself." Jack's eyes went cold.

"There wasn't time to explain. It was complicated."

"Yeah. It always is for the person who leaves." Jenni glanced up to make sure Ianto was still distracted. "But let me tell you what the rest of us saw happen." She recited the events as her grandfather had explained them. "The first two weeks he disappeared. He didn't even visit his flat so god knows where he was. Then he spent almost six weeks in here getting pissed nightly and sitting by himself. Then he pulled himself together and just as things were starting to get good for him again guess who decides it is the perfect time to come back." Jack sat in stunned silence.

"I Didn't know." He knew it wouldn't be great, but he didn't think Ianto's time had been that bad.

"No of course you didn't! You were fucking gone!" Jenni hoped she was getting through to the older man as much as she appeared to be. Ianto seemed to be wrapping up his call. "He's told me he thinks you deserve another chance. When he gives it to you, you better bloody well take it and live up to it. You'll have me to answer to if you don't." She poured Ianto a refill just as he was walking back to the bar. Her entire tone changed " I totally forgot to get you a drink Jack, what'll you have?"

" He's a scotch man" Ianto answered. Jenni poured the drink and went to check on the other patrons. The two men toasted to their reunion. "This doesn't get you out of Friday you know." Ianto smirked.

" Trust me," Jack replied. "Friday is happening."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Sorry I didn't update last night, I wanted to try my best to live up to the anticipation of " Le date." If inspiration strikes and the husband watches more Hockey I might get another one up this evening. In the meantime Here be Fluff! :D

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the BBC and Russell T Davies except for Jenni, Tom and the Bar.

Soundtrack: Eight letters- Robbie Williams (Couldn't find his solo version online so no link sadly)

Never saw blue like that- Shawn Colvin (www. youtube dot com /watch?v=hQr2PKTROT8

* * *

"Ready?" Jack popped his head into the kitchen as Ianto was finishing assembling his coffee station for the morning. Jack had actually been standing there for a couple of minutes already but had decided to take the opportunity to observe the coffee god in action. Ianto painstakingly washed and dried each piece, every day. If he wasn't working the late shift there was a Carafe already made sitting next to the mugs for whoever was. The precision and care he took in even the smallest jobs was one of the things Jack admired most about him. Ianto started at the sound of his voice. The young man must have been lost in thought.

"Yep" Ianto smiled wiping his hands on the dish towel, folding it and putting it back on the towel rack. He grabbed his coat and followed Jack out. They had decided to go straight from work but that didn't mean they hadn't dressed for the occasion. Both men had worn something to work they knew the other liked. Ianto was wearing one of his red dress shirts with a black and red striped tie underneath his black suit. Jack had gone with a navy blue shirt, slate braces and black trousers. This had led to a day of long glances, unnecessary brushing against each other and overall not much getting accomplished.

They walked three blocks to a little bistro where the back patio faced over the water. The weather was co-operating so the pair opted to sit outside. They stuck with work small talk until they placed their orders. Ianto ordered salmon while Jack shied away from his usual steak and went with a pasta dish. As the waitress went back inside Jack looked out to the water in order to gather his thoughts.

"Ianto," Jack looked into the Welshman's eyes. " I owe you an apology." As much as Jack wanted this night to be nothing but romance he knew that if they didn't talk about this now it would hang in the air and ruin everything.

"I'll take the apology, but what you really owe me is an explanation." Ianto countered. "Not just about where you were or why you left. The stuff before that." Jack sighed and took a sip of the scotch the waitress dropped off at the table.

"Well, It started with a girl named Rose."

Jack went through the basic story. Dying at the hands of the Daleks, Rose bringing him back, being left behind, waiting over a century for the Doctor to come back. Ianto listened with that look on his face like he was committing every syllable to memory.

"I just needed to find out why." Jack summed up. "Why I can't die, why he left me behind and if anything could be done."

"Can it?" Jack shook his head.

"Not that anyone knows. So I'll just age, slowly, and keep going through time hopefully not running into myself." Their Entrées arrived and Jack took this as the perfect opportunity to veer the subject. "I thought about you every day." Ianto looked down at his plate suddenly shy. Jack leaned forward grabbing his hand. "And I won't leave again unless you either come with me or tell me it's ok." Ianto smiled and gave the hand a gentle squeeze before they let go to enjoy the meal.

After dessert Jack had planned to take Ianto to the movies. However, the night was so peaceful that they decided to skip the movie and just walk along the docks behind the hub.

"Your new friend Jenni has spunk." Jack commented "She doesn't think very highly of me at the moment though." Ianto chuckled.

"Well she's stopped calling you Mr Terrible so progress is being made slowly." Jack arched an eyebrow at the unfortunate nickname.

"Are you sure that's what she calls me? She isn't trailing off at the end? Maybe I'm Mr Terrible-ly handsome?" Ianto gave a small laugh.

" Nope. It's definitely just terrible. I have it in writing." He pulled up a text message from Jenni on his phone.

" Huh." Jack said as Ianto closed the phone and leaned on the railing staring out into the night. Jack paused as he took a mental snapshot of this moment. He knew long after Ianto was gone that he would want to remember this night. It was one of the few times in all his history Jack had told his story. It was one of even fewer times the person hadn't left quickly never to speak to him again. It was the first time that it had not changed what the other person thought of him in the slightest. He wanted to remember this feeling of being completely accepted and understood. Jack walked up behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around his waist leaning his head over the younger man's shoulder. "You look cold."

Ianto closed his stance letting Jack get even closer. "You've been alive for how many years? And that's the best line you can come up with?"

"You don't mess with the classics." Jack placed a small kiss on Ianto's neck. It sent shivers straight down his spine. Jack kissed him a little higher, right under his ear so that Ianto could hear him breath. Ianto turned around to face him. They kissed slowly, deeply savoring the feeling that had eluded them for the months they had been apart. The warm safety of holding each other and the glow of it never being enough. "Want to stay over?" Jack pulled away just enough to speak.

"Owen's still on duty." Ianto stated in case he had forgotten.

"We'll take the back way in and I'll send him home while you get- comfortable." Jack pressed himself against him hoping it would help his desire override his shyness. Ianto kissed him. He couldn't stand to stay that close and not have his lips on him. Jack pulled back again. " Is that a yes?"

"It's a 'start moving or we never will', Sir" Ianto draped the Sir in lust making Jack want to kiss him again, but he'd wait. They started walking in the direction of the wharf doors to the Hub. A maniacal smile broke across Jack's face. He turned to Ianto and said three words.

" I'll Race you."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Apologies for the shortness, it just seemed like the logical place to stop.

Disclaimers: Torchwood is property of the BBC and Russell T Davies.

* * *

Ianto woke up the next morning wrapped around Jack as if the older man was the world's best body pillow. Jack was on his back with one arm draped over him as Ianto's head rested on his chest and shoulder. It took a minute to discover what had lured him out of the best sleep he'd had in years: his mobile ringing. Ianto gently slid down to the end of the bed , trying his best not to wake Jack, and found where his pants had ended up. He fumbled in the pocket until he found the buzzing menace. "Hello?"

" Hey, had breakfast yet?" It was Jenni.

" Um, no. I'm out already." He saw Jack stir slightly but stayed asleep. He got up and moved to the chair in the corner of the room.

"Wow, you're productive! Why are you whispering? Are you in a library?"

" Um, no." He winced waiting for her to put two and two together. She gasped slightly.

" Oh you are so grounded Ianto Jones! I thought it was just dinner?"

"After dinner we took a walk and his place is much closer to work than mine so..." He trailed off. " When are you working today?" They made plans to hang out at Ianto's after Jenni's bar shift was done. He hung up the phone and saw Jack sitting up in bed looking at him and smiling, his hair more tousled than usual.

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Apparently I'm grounded." Ianto smiled at Jack "But it was definitely worth it." He went back over and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Jack into a warm kiss. " Good morning."

" Morning" Jack replied sleepily. He looked around trying to see the time and failing. "How late is it?" Ianto opened his phone.

"About 8:30. So we should probably be getting ready." Jack sighed and flopped back down on the pillow. Ianto grabbed his clothing and started getting dressed. He was working on his tie when he noticed Jack wasn't moving. " Jack. " the captain grunted in reply. " Coffee?" He heard what sounded like an 'Uh huh' from the pillow. Ianto smirked and made his way up to the main level.

He was crossing from the office to the kitchen when Tosh got in. They wished each other good morning and he assured her coffee was imminent. It wasn't until she got to her desk that something struck her mind. Wasn't Ianto wearing the same thing yesterday? She wasn't certain so it was better not to say anything. When he dropped off her coffee Tosh took another look. She was almost certain it was the same clothes. She wondered if that meant when she thought, hoped , that meant.

Ianto took a coffee into Jack's office and dropped it on the desk. He crouched down over the open manhole. " Jack, coffee" he called down " It's on your desk."

" So far..." Jack whined. " Aren't you going to bring it down?"

"If I bring it down you'll stay in bed."

"So?"

"So, in that case, it's on your desk. See you when you get up here." Ianto stood up again and started heading out to the floor.

"Spoiled sport!" Jack yelled after him. A few minutes later Jack emerged heading to the rift monitoring station coffee in hand. Ianto grabbed the latest files from everyone's desk to archive and as he was heading out reminded Jack of a conference call he had in half an hour.

" Right, Thanks Ianto. Tosh, keep an eye on this thing and when Owen gets in tell him I'm missing his autopsy report on the weevil that washed up on the beach last week." Jack headed up the stairs, whistling. A slow smile crossed Tosh's face. She was glad to see things getting back to normal.

Later that night Ianto was opening beers for himself and Jenni while she picked a DVD from his collection.

" I can't really tell you what he said, a lot of it was work related." Ianto put the beer down on a coaster and sat on the couch. "He had a chance to go find out some important information about his past and didn't have time to let us know what was going on."

"And you believe him?" She picked a cop drama boxed set and put the first disk in.

"Would I be 'grounded' if I didn't?"

"Who knows, the promise of good sex can make your mind block out a lot of things." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I believe him. He explained, it made sense, what am I supposed to do punish him because shit didn't go to plan?"

" Yes!" Jenni threw a pillow at him to emphasize her point. "or at the very least don't fall into his bed the very first night."

" Whatever." Jenni could tell he was getting annoyed.

" I just don't want you getting hurt again bud." Jenni said " Because I think next time it won't just be your heart that will be broken, It will be your faith in yourself. If he leaves again you will never forgive yourself for falling for it twice. "

"I'll be fine Jen, you just need to know him better. Give him a chance? For me?" Jenni took a big swig of beer before noticing that Ianto was still waiting for an answer. She sighed.

"Oh alright. Now shut up and watch TV." They settled into a comfortable silence and let all discussion of Jack fade away.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Torchwood is property of the BBC and Russell T Davies.

* * *

Ianto ducked behind the dumpster as the laser zoomed past his shoulder and hit the side of the building in front of him. They had tracked down a Sontaran who decided the only way to correct the shame of his father dying of old age was to take over Cardiff and make it a Sontarian base.

"Mr Potato Head is really starting to piss me off!" Jack yelled over the coms. He was stuck down an alley where a land mine had gone off trying to clear enough rubble to get out. " Everyone still ok?"

"So far so good" Ianto replied. He was reloading his gun.

"Owen and I have the street blocked off, as long as you can sedate him we should be able to get back without much fuss." Gwen added.

" Ok, I've almost gotten myself free" Jack pushed a chunk of wall out of the way giving himself a small opening to get through. " Ianto, You'll find a small vent on the back of his neck, stun him there and he'll be out long enough for us to figure out what to do with him. I'll be the distraction."

"Why don't I like the sound of that." Owen sniped

" Probably because you'll have to clean it up." Ianto put his gun away and pulled out the taser. " Count of five then?"

"Yep, Count of five." Jack pulled his gun from its holster.

"One, two-"

" Five!" Jack burst from the alley and started shooting. The Sontaran turned towards him and shot back. A laser bolt hit Jack in the stomach sending him flying. Ianto hit the vent pushing the soldier to his knees. Once he was certain the alien was unconscious he secured its hands behind its back with one of Jack's pairs of hypersteel handcuffs.

"Jack, I've got him." Ianto called over his shoulder. He didn't get an answer. " Jack?" He looked up to see Jack unconscious in the alley. "Gwen, Owen, Jack's down!" Ianto left the disabled prisoner and rushed over to his partner's side. He pulled Jack's head into his lap and started looking for injuries . There was a giant burn through Jack's shirt onto his belly. Owen rushed over and checked his pulse.

"He's dead." Ianto's heart jumped in his throat. Owen saw the panic on his face "Calm down mate! Just hold him so he doesn't hurt himself coming to. Gwen and I will handle the spud." Gwen pulled the SUV around and the two of them started putting the Sontaran in the back. Ianto sat there unconsciously rocking the limp body.

" Come on Jack, come back to me." Ianto murmured. He knew Owen was right, there was no reason to panic. Jack had said the same thing several times whenever one of the team gave him hell for taking too many chances. He swore he would always come back. But until he woke up there was going to be a part of Ianto that wouldn't believe it.

Five minutes later, while discussing cell arrangements for the new arrival with tosh over the coms, Ianto felt Jack clutch his arms gasping back into life. Ianto shushed him and grabbed the sides of his face to make him focus. Eventually the older man's heart and breath returned to normal. He blinked a couple of times. "Did we get him?"

" Yeah Jack, we got him." Jack grinned and started trying to get up. Ianto helped him to his feet and into the back seat of the SUV. Jack rested against his shoulder while the team drove back to the base. " I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you like that."

"That makes two of us." Jack joked. He saw that Ianto was still uneasy. "As soon as Potato Head is secure we'll head out, deal?" Ianto nodded.

"Tosh already has a cell prepped, just need to get him in there."

"Always looking out for me aren't you?" The SUV pulled up to the loading entrance. The door opened as Owen put the pass code in remotely.

" I do my best sir." Jack winked at Ianto as they exited the vehicle.

Jack and Ianto walked into the bar to find Jenni working on the books. She was sitting at the table near the dart board. Tom had taken to calling it the young persons corner due to it being where the three of them usually ended up.

" What the hell? I thought you two were working!" Other than Jack getting a fresh shirt the two of them hadn't really bothered cleaning up. Jack's coat had noticible dust on it while Ianto was sporting a small cut over his eye.

"He beat me up." Both men deadpanned at the same time as they headed for the barstools.

" No Comment." Jenni went back to her work .

"Jen you might want to move, with the day he's had I don't trust his aim." Ianto commented as he opened the dart board

" Oh come on she's a good two feet away, she's fine!" Despite Jack's protestations Ianto helped Jenni move her books over one more table. "Fine, just means she gets a better view "Jack flirted. Jenni stuck her tongue out at him. Their relationship had grown to a brother and sister style antagonism, except she really hoped Jack didn't speak to his actual siblings that way. She was still on the lookout for any changes in Ianto's behavior but as long as he was happy she was keeping her mouth shut. Jack completely missed the board two turns in a row.

"I know you're old Harkness, but are you blind too?" Jenni teased. Ianto had told her Jack was in his mid thirties, seemed like the best vague answer to give. Since then the 10 plus age gap between the men had been one of her favorite picking points.

" I may or may not have hit my head today, it's probably effecting my game."

"That doesn't explain the rest of the time." Ianto retorted. He shot an average round before passing the darts back to Jack. He whispered something in Jack's ear before sitting down next to Jenni. That time Jack not only hit the board, he scored well. The next two rounds went the same way.

" What did you say to him?" Jenni whispered when Jack stopped for a washroom break.

" I told him if his game didn't improve I was cutting him off." Ianto whispered back " I'm not staying here until close."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Jack, Ianto and everyone else belongs to the BBC and Russell Davies.

Soundtrack: I just want to be mad- Terri Clark ( www. youtube watch?v=tYjO-L48ZQQ)

* * *

It had been one of those weeks where everything that could go wrong was doing so. The Rift was spiking twice a day, Tosh's latest computer experiment had taken down the Hub's network and Gwen was out with the flu. Jack was stomping around picking at every little mistake, slamming drawers and generally being a rotten human being. Ianto wandered in to the office placing a coffee and danish on his desk while he was yelling at the Prime Minister. "I said no! Torchwood will not be joining the secure information exchange. Especially considering right now we can't even get on the internet. So you guys can swap alien trading cards all you want we're staying put!" Jack ended the call and threw the phone at the wall. Ianto intercepted and held the phone out.

"Want me to hold on to this? I can screen while you take a breather." Jack scowled and snatched the phone back.

"I'm fine."

"Right, of course." Ianto stood there looking at Jack as the captain flipped through a file. " Perhaps a bit of weapons training? You promised to show me the energy pistols so that I could get clearance for-"

"Ianto stop trying to handle me it's annoying. The place is going to hell in a hand basket and considering I'm the one that's in charge it's all falling on my head. So unless there is something work related you need I would like to be left alone." There was silence as Jack continued to stare at the pages in front of him. When he looked up Ianto was gone. Jack sighed. He hadn't meant to go off like that. He was about to go apologize when his phone rang. It was UNIT. "Great." Jack muttered before answering .

Ianto decided the best thing to do was keep working. He got that Jack's job was stressful but that didn't mean he had to treat him like dirt. He wasn't trying to handle Jack, he was trying to help him. That's all Ianto seemed to do most days. About twenty minutes had passed before he heard footsteps behind him. "I should have taken you up on that offer to screen calls." Jack said. "I ended up stuck talking to UNIT."

"What did we do wrong this time?" Ianto got up from his desk and walked away to put the files back. Jack followed.

"Nothing, for once they need our help. They want me to go to London for three days." Jack stared at the back of Ianto's head willing him to turn around. Ianto just kept working.

" Would you like me to make the travel arrangements or are they taking care of that?"

"They have it covered. They are sending a car. I just thought I should let you know."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Ianto tried to play it off as distracted non-chalance, to mixed results. He heard Jack walk back up the stairs. Ianto didn't see him again before he left.

Jack was annoyed at himself for not apologizing, for not making sure they were ok. When he arrived in London he texted Ianto to let him know he got there. He got a one word answer back. Jack called him. He spoke as soon as he heard the call connect "I'm sorry I'm an ass."

"It's alright. I gave it right back." Ianto replied. He was at the Hub, taking the first overnight shift since he was too wound up to sleep any ways.

"Yeah but the difference was I deserved it. How's the place holding up?"

"Tosh got the computers back online about an hour ago, We're running diagnostics to make sure there was no permanent damage."

"She still there?" Jack lay down on the hotel bed. It seemed a little too big for one person right now.

"Nope, just me, Myfanwy and Janet. They aren't much for conversation though."

" Don't I know it." Jack paused "You know you don't have to use the on call room. If you thought the bunker would be more comfortable."

"Thanks, I'll be fine though. Besides, I think I would feel a little too" Ianto searched for the word. "separated if I was down there alone."

" I understand, I'm feeling quite separated here myself." They sat in silence for a minute or two but unlike the silences of the afternoon this one was comfortable and companionate.

" I should probably let you go Jack. UNIT business hours are much earlier than ours. Let me know how you get on and if there's anything you need from us."

"Will do. Goodnight Ianto."

"Night Jack."

They texted throughout the next day. Sometimes for official business, sometimes just to wisecrack about their current activities. By the time 6 o'clock rolled around Jack was done and was told he was free to leave either that night or first thing in the morning. It was a three hour trip but he wanted to be home.

Ianto was tidying up his flat while listening to music. It seemed like a good way to spend a rare night at home without company. He was in the zone, humming along to the music while wiping out the oven. He was getting up to rinse off his cloth when he saw Jack sitting on a chair in the dining room. He jumped. "Jesus Christ Jack! You scared the shit out of me!"

"What? You gave me a key, I decided to use it."

" I thought you weren't back for another day or two." Ianto managed to squeak out while his pulse returned to normal.

"We finished early, wasn't as complicated a situation as they thought it was. So I came back early." He closed the oven and walked towards Ianto. " I hope that's ok." He took the cloth out of his hand and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" It's ok, just unexpected. I'm not exactly dressed for company." In his old university sweater and bleach stained jeans Ianto felt vulnerable. This wasn't how he preferred to be seen.

"Well" Jack said tracing his fingers around the waist band of the younger man's jeans. " I think you look just fine." The hypnotic feeling of Jack's hands made Ianto's insecurities vanish. He moved closer to Jack, grabbing him and kissing him. He busied his hands in Jack's hair while Jack ran his hands up and down his back. "I also owe you some I'm sorry sex." Jack whispered in his ear.

"That's funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." Ianto grabbed his hand and led him to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm probably going to wind down this story pretty soon in favor of some smaller stories, just trying to figure out the best way to do it that is worhty of such a wonderful audience :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jenni.

* * *

Ianto woke not really sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was weevil hunting with Jack. Despite what Gwen insinuated that did actually mean hunting down weevils, at least at the beginning of the night. He remembered chasing one through the car park , turning a corner and then pain. He tried to take a deep breath and felt a sharp pain in his side. He groaned.

" Ianto? Ianto are you awake?" he heard Jack calling his name.

" Jack?" He coughed, more pain. He started to recognize his surroundings. He was back in the Hub, in the medical bay.

" Yeah I'm here." Jack grabbed his hand "Owen, He's awake and whatever you gave him isn't doing a good job."

"Jack he has three broken ribs, whatever I give him isn't going to do very much."Owen came back down the stairs into the pit.

"Would someone mind filling me in?" Ianto asked weakly.

" Ianto, you got hit by a car." Owen told him bluntly. "You were chasing a weevil and some idiot whipped around the corner and slammed into you. Jack managed to call me and we retconned the bugger and got you back here before anyone noticed." Jack squeezed Ianto's hand. Ianto turned his head to look at the worried captain. Jack smiled reassuringly. "We did scans and x-rays. Other than the ribs and a twisted knee you are going to be just fine. I'm sending you home for a couple of days and then when you get back we'll figure out the rest."

" I'm going to take you home" Jack added "Jenni is going to stay with you today while I get my desk clear and then I'm taking over." He wiped a bit of sweat from Ianto's brow. "It's about time someone looked after you for a change."

Around eight Jack arrived at Ianto's with an overnight bag and Chinese food. Jenni was sitting on the couch with a magazine. " He's sleeping" She said reading Jack's questioning face. "Which is something you should probably be doing" He had been up for over 24 hours.

"I don't sleep much on the best days." Jack dropped the food bags on the coffee table before hanging up his coat "And this definitely wasn't the best of days." He walked down the hall and peeked into the master bedroom. Ianto looked peaceful and thankfully not in pain. He left the door open an inch or so and went back to the living room. Jenni had poured him a scotch. " Thanks. For everything."

Jenni shrugged " How could I not? It's Ianto." She started gathering her things to leave.

"You know, I got enough for three, if you want to stick around." Jack invited awkwardly. They were certainly getting along better than when they first met but still needed the Ianto buffer. If Jack went to the bar by himself they didn't say more than hello and goodbye.

" All right." Jenni dropped her backpack and went to the kitchen to grab dishes while Jack opened the containers. They made their plates and put aside the rest for when Ianto woke up. " So do you think they'll find the guy who hit him?" The story they had told he was Ianto had been on his way home from work when he was the victim of a hit and run. Jack shook his head.

" CCTV didn't catch the licence plate and neither did I. The number of black sedans in this city or the outskirts means we'll probably never know." Jack hated how easy it was for him to lie, too many years of practise. It felt like they fell out of his mouth before he even decided what to say. " Did Ianto say anything about it?"

"No. He fell asleep out here at first while we were watching a movie. Tosh came by with more instructions and pain meds from Owen. The two of us managed to convince him to go to bed, and then about an hour after that you showed up." Jack nodded. They sat in silence for a bit before Jenni got up the nerve to ask Jack something she had been meaning to for awhile. "The work you guys do, It's dangerous isn't it." Jack swallowed the food he had been chewing.

"It can be. I try to protect him as much as possible. It doesn't always work." It was going to be a difficult line to walk to have this discussion without telling her the truth.

"So when Ianto told me he was a civil servant he was lying?"

" More like a gross understatement." Jack took a sip of his drink and looked down the hall. "I'm starting to really understand what I put him through though. Usually I'm the one laid up and he's the one worrying." Jenni studied the older man's face. She felt like she understood him at last.

"You really do love him don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Jack turned back to her.

" More than he knows." He sighed and smiled sadly. " And definitely more than I should." They ate quietly for a bit until they heard some groaning from the bedroom. It sounded like Ianto was trying to get up. Jack made it there in three strides. Jenni decided to let him handle it and start cleaning up a bit.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm here buddy." Jack went to the bed and helped Ianto sit up. "What do you need? Keeping in mind you are on a strict 'pg only' prescription until Owen checks you over next." Ianto laughed a bit wincing in pain.

" I'm a bit hungry to be honest. Do I smell Chinese?" Jack grinned, hungry was a good sign.

" Not just any Chinese. I got Shanghai." Shanghai restaurant was Ianto's favourite but it was on the complete other side of Cardiff so they rarely went. Ianto smiled as Jack kissed him softly. There was a knock at the door. Jenni stepped in with the tray holding Ianto's dinner. She passed the tray to Jack.

" Well, I'm going to give you one very gentle hug and be on my way." She hugged Ianto and locked eyes with Jack as she stood to leave " You are in good hands here." Jack nodded slightly. Both men wished her good night and Jack promised to text her the next day with updates. He placed the tray across Ianto's lap and got into bed on the other side.

Jack spent the next two days attempting to cook and make coffee to various degrees of success. He tidied the apartment and generally did all the 'Ianto' tasks for Ianto. They watched movies, read books in bed and enjoyed the most peacefully time either of them had seen in years. When Owen cleared Ianto to return for light office work they were a little disappointed it had to end.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Probably no updates after this until Saturday. Dinner guests tomorrow and House guests on Friday. Never say never but if there is a break that is why :)

Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood, I only write about it for fun.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Ianto was standing in his bedroom with Jenni raiding his closet. She was searching for her idea of the perfect outfit: Halfway between the usual suits and the T-shirt and Jeans.

" Because it's my birthday and you love me." She called from in between hangers. "All I asked for my birthday was to go to a club with my best friends, dance and get royally pissed." She looked on the bed. Ianto and Jack had bought her a gorgeous leather bag to replace her beat up back pack. "That was just a bonus."

"I remember all that. How did this turn into you picking my clothes?" He checked his watch. Tosh would be there shortly and then they would head out for dinner then to a club. Jack had been invited but was on duty at the hub with Owen. Ianto felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the display. It was a text from the man himself.

HOW'S GIRLS NIGHT? ;)

Ianto rolled his eyes and smirked

HA HA VERY FUNNY. HOWEVER SHE IS PICKING MY CLOTHES SO I REALLY CAN'T ARGUE.

"Got it!" Jenni pulled a white linen shirt with black stitching out of the closet. She handed it and his dark wash jeans to him. Ianto stared at her "What?"

"What do you mean what, expecting a show?" He shooed her out of the room. His phone buzzed again.

SO WHAT DID SHE PICK? OBVIOUSLY NOT A SUIT.

Ianto started describing his outfit, then he had a better idea. He deleted what he had written.

WE'LL BE AT REUNION. SEE IF YOU CAN FIND ME ;)

He put on the shirt and jeans. He decided he didn't look half bad, but it definitely made him look more his age. The phone buzzed again.

I COULD FIND YOU AT THE EDGE OF THE UNIVERSE IANTO JONES.

Ianto smiled. He heard a knock at the door signalling Tosh's arrival. He walked down the hall and both girls whistled. Tosh faked exasperation " Well great if Ianto is actually dressing his age I'm going to look like the old matron!" Ianto kissed her on the forehead.

"Never going to happen, especially when you are dressed like that." She was wearing a bright red shimmering halter top, jeans and her heeled boots. Jenni had her hair up in twist and was wearing a sleeveless black sequins dress. "Now that we are all here, I propose a toast." Ianto ran to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He poured three glasses and passed two of them to the girls. " To our dearest Jen, on the fifth anniversary of her twenty first birthday." He winked at her before glancing to Tosh "She is what keeps us normal and for that we will owe her eternally." He raised his glass "Happy Birthday." Jenni was genuinely touched by the kind words.

" Happy Birthday Jenni!" Tosh gave the younger woman a big hug. " Now drink up! There is more where that came from and we still have dinner to go to."

The threesome went to dinner at a high style sushi place. Jack had arranged to have a bottle of champagne sent to the table to express his regrets at not being able to make it. "I have never seen that happen before." Jenni remarked "It's like something out of a movie."

"Well he always says you don't mess with the classics." Ianto smiled to himself remembering their first date, and several times after that Jack had uttered the phrase. He blushed slightly and blamed the champagne when his dinner companions noticed.

After Dinner the now vaguely tipsy party headed to Reunion. The place had reopened under new management shortly after John shot it up. It still looked the same except the red and wood decoration scheme had been replaced with blues and glass. Ianto checked the coats while Tosh and Jen did the first bar run. The two women were surprised to see how comfortable Ianto was on the dance floor. His moves weren't extravagant but what he did he did well. He was also an excellent wingman for the two single ladies. Whenever an eligible bachelor turned up interested in one girl, He would dance with the other one. If someone was found to be a nuisance, Ianto would rescue that girl by dancing with them or taking them with him on a drink run. At one point both girls were occupied so Ianto decided to hit the bar and take a break. He grabbed a drink and leaned against a pillar keeping an eye on the ladies.

"I haven't seen you in here before." Even over the music Ianto knew that voice anywhere. He smiled inwardly but played it cool. He looked over to see Jack in his pale blue shirt and black waist coat.

"First time here since they reopened. I'm here for a friend's birthday." He gestured with his head to where the two girls were still dancing with single guys. Jack smiled happy to see his friends having fun. He was having fun too.

"Cute. Seeing either of them?" Ianto shook his head and locked eyes with Jack.

"Not my type." The two men just looked at each other for a minute, drinking in the moment. " I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." He reached out his hand. "And you are?"

" Jones, Ianto Jones." The two men shook hands. Jack pulled Ianto in for a passionate kiss. He pulled back with a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, Couldn't do it any longer. You just look too good." He looked Ianto up and down "Jen's got pretty good taste."

"Yeah, it's not too bad." Ianto shrugged "I still prefer dressing myself." Jack got closer again.

"As long as you let me do the undressing." He kissed Ianto again and grabbed his hand. " Come on, I'm wearing my dancing shoes. Plus I'm pretty sure Tosh is getting sick of that guy." Ianto looked up just in time to see Tosh send a silent 'Help me' face in the boys direction. Ianto headed to Toshiko's side while Jack went to Jenni to wish her a happy birthday. They danced together as a group for awhile, Jack spinning and twirling the girls but always coming back to Ianto's side.

Around 2 am they decided to call it a night. They put Tosh into one cab then got into the other one with Jenni. After making sure she made it in her front door the couple made their way back to Ianto's flat. Ianto hadn't even gotten the key in the door before Jack started kissing his neck. The younger man worked through the distraction opening the door long enough to get them both inside before closing it by pushing Jack against it and seizing his lips. The Hallway became a pile of shoes, socks, pants and shirts before they made it to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This is the second last chapter. it took me FOREVER to get it right, I think my brain was blocking me until I knew what I was going to do next. I've got a couple of Ideas that I'm flushing out so I'll be back before you know it. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites. it had really been fun to explore this world with this little bar in it :)

Disclaimer: I own Jenni and the bar, everything else I just borrow for fun.

* * *

Jack looked at the date on his phone and smiled. It was once again August 19th 2008. This time instead of being chained up in a boiler room wondering if Ianto was still alive, he was waking up in his bed. He looked over to see Ianto curled up on his side. Jack rolled over, wrapping an arm around the young man and placing a small kiss on his shoulder. He snuggled in closer. A delicious idea crossed Jack's mind. He kissed Ianto's shoulder again, and again, and again moving up his neck. Meanwhile his hand started wandering down his chest moving south. He moaned with pleasure as Jack worked him into arousal. They turned to face each other and kissed hungrily. " Morning" Ianto whispered.

"Morning, Happy birthday" Jack kissed him again. Ianto pulled him on top ready to begin his birthday celebrations when both mobile phones went off simultaneously. The only time that ever happened was when work was calling. Jack groaned in annoyance grabbing a phone off the nightstand. "Yeah?"

"Jack? Why are you answering Ianto's phone?" He looked to see he had picked up the silver handset instead of his black one.

"Gwen, do you really want to know the answer to that?" Jack looked down as Ianto tried to hold in his laughter. The silence on the other end of the line while Gwen processed the information was deafening.

"Probably not, but either way we need both of you in as soon as possible."

"Ok, we'll be there soon." Jack hung up and tossed the phone back onto the table. "Duty calls." He kissed Ianto one more time before rolling off and getting out of bed.

They arrived at the hub about twenty minutes later carrying coffee for all. Tosh, Owen and Gwen were already in the conference room looking at the front page of the newspaper. They exchanged birthday wishes and good mornings before Gwen began the briefing. It was a story about a boy who had disappeared 30 years ago and made his way home today, looking exactly the same.

"It has to be rift related. There is no other explanation." Gwen ended her summary and looked at Jack expectantly.

"It warrants investigation I agree." Jack took a sip of his coffee. "Gwen and Owen you come with me and we'll talk to the kid and his family. Owen, pack your medical bag, we'll see if we can get some samples. Tosh and Ianto you are on research. I want everything from the missing persons file as well as Rift readings the night he left and when he came back. Let's do this." The team split up to begin working. Jack pulled Tosh aside looking behind him to make sure Ianto was out of ear shot and busy. "I need you to text Jenni, tell her we might be a little late this afternoon."

" I already did. She said to keep her in the loop and she will stall as necessary."

"My little genius!" Jack moved to pinch her cheek and was quickly swatted for it. He pouted before leaving to get what he needed out of his office.

The whole thing turned out to be a hoax. A little genetic luck and a vintage outfit from Ebay and two 'grieving' parents realized they could make a quick buck off their great-nephew. The couple was charged with fraud and taken away by Andy and his partner. With that settled and the Rift predicted to stay quiet, it was time to get back to the original plan of action for the day.

Ianto was making coffee for the field team's arrival when he got a phone call from Jenni. " Yan, I hate to ask but can I borrow some muscles from you and Jack this afternoon? That old dumb waiter Granddad installed is on the fritz and I have to change the kegs today for a private party tonight."

" Sure, but since when does Tom book private parties?"

"It's definitely a first, which is why it has to go perfectly. Pleeeaaase?" She whined.

"Alright, Alright. As soon as Jack is back in the office we'll be over." He hung up silently cursing about the direction his 25th birthday was taking. It had started out good enough but then between work interrupting his birthday shag and now an afternoon of manual labor ahead, it wasn't turning out quite like he had planned. Just then Jack Gwen and Owen walked back into the Hub.

" I can't bloody believe people! That was such a waste of everyone's time!" Owen ranted.

"Could be worse," Jack pointed out as he dropped one of the gear bags "If it had been a kid dropped from the Rift it could have been part of a much bigger problem. A problem I don't really feel like dealing with today." He looked at Ianto coming around the corner with coffees. "The saviour as always! No rest for the wicked, not even on your birthday." He grabbed his blue striped mug and inhaled the delicious scent.

"It gets worse. Jenni needs our manpower down at The Brigand. They are holding a private party tonight and Tom's keg lifter decided today was the day it would no longer survive on spit and prayers." Jack used his con man skills to look annoyed while pleased the plan was falling into place.

" Ok, let me down this and then we'll stop and gas up the SUV on the way. Tell her we'll be there about an hour." Ianto nodded and left the room texting. After he left Jack turned to the other two and nodded. They got up quickly and headed out the wharf side doors collecting Tosh on their way. Jack made sure he and Ianto left by the cog door to avoid running into them.

When Jack and Ianto pulled into the back parking lot Jenni was already outside. She walked up to Ianto and gave him a hug " Thanks for not pulling the Birthday card and turning me down"

"Oh don't worry, you will owe me. Repeatedly." Ianto smiled. He took off his suit jacket and left it in the SUV while Jack did likewise with the great coat. "Lead on, pretty sure Jack wants to show off." Ianto started rolling up his sleeves.

"Me?" Jack pretended to be shocked. " And for the record, it's not showing off if it is true." Jenni lead them down the back stairs to the basement. Jack and Ianto each grabbed a keg while she grabbed a case of wine. Jenni lead the way, followed by Jack then Ianto. As the birthday boy emerged from the back he heard applause and cheering. He looked up startled to see his friends and family occupying seven of the ten barstools. Tosh, Owen, Rhys, Gwen, Rhiannon with Mica on her lap, David and Johnny. He looked over to see Jenni and Jack laughing at the puzzled look on his face and high fiving. A grin broke out on the birthday boy's face and he wiped his hands on a bar towel before making the rounds of hellos and hugs. Jenni and Jack started serving beer, wine and soft drinks. They had kicked the regulars out and the bar was theirs until the evening.

"So how much of the day was I the fool for?" Ianto eventually asked.

"Only the last hour or so, work this morning was legit but everything from Jen's call onwards was a ruse." Jack grinned.

"This is what I get for going with a con man huh?" Ianto said quietly and winked.

"That's reformed con man thank you very much!" Jack grabbed his hand under the bar and gave it a short squeeze. He knew that with Ianto hadn't gotten around to tell Rhiannon and Johnny about them yet, otherwise he would have kissed him.

The rest of the day was just as relaxed as Jack had hoped when he initially proposed the idea to Jen. People played darts, chatted, drank. Ianto chased his neice and nephew around when they got bored of cartoons. Jenni took tons of photos that in the weeks after she compiled into a scrapbook. As people started getting ready to leave she grabbed Owen to make him take a picture of her, Ianto and Jack before she took one of the torchwood team.

After seeing off his sister and her family Ianto and Jack headed up to his flat. Ianto poured them two scotches " Not that we really need them." he joked passing a drink to Jack with a soft kiss. "But I wanted to thank you, it was wonderful day."

"It's not over yet." Jack pulled a small box out of his coat pocket. Ianto cocked an eyebrow "Happy Birthday, Ianto Jones." He handed the box to Ianto who opened it to reveal two pairs of simple monogrammed cufflinks: one gold and one platinum.

" Jack, this, this is too much" He said in awe of the beautiful and no doubt expensive gift. "I really don't know what to say." Jack could see him getting emotional.

"Don't say anything then, let me. I did all of this because I know how important the little moments like a birthday are when you don't know how many you have together. I wanted to make sure that you knew you were special." Jack took him by the hand and looked into his eyes "Special and Loved." Ianto brushed a piece of hair out of Jack's face

"It worked. And so are you." They kissed "Now where were we this morning?" Ianto smiled.

"Right about here." Jack got on top and kissed him again.


	24. Epilogue

A/N: And now we've reached the end. I'm sad to leave it but it seemed like the best place to stop. Please review and let me know what you thought not only of this chapter but of the story as a whole.

Disclaimer: Torchwood isn't mine.

Soundtrack: Hometown Glory- Adele (youtube dot com / watch?v=BW9Fzwuf43c)

* * *

Jack hadn't set foot in this neighbourhood for 30 years. He came back to Cardiff on occasion to visit Gwen and Rhys, but he hadn't been here. He parked his "fifth mid-life crisis" bike as Gwen called it and walked down the block. He was surprised it didn't look more different. The shops had changed, and most of the doors had been upgraded to the standard palm print entry, but other than that it was the same neighbourhood he had spent 2 beautiful summers with Ianto in.

Then he saw it, the old flat. His heart lept into his throat as he moved closer. So many memories. Quiet nights, busy days, picking fights, making up. He hadn't gone to help Gwen, Rhiannon and Jenni pack it up when the flat sold so this was the first time Jack had been here without him.

He stood outside the building looking up at what had been their bedroom window. The front door opened and a woman struggling with a stroller and two small children came out. Jack snapped out of his trance and moved to help her. "Thanks!" She said wrangling the younger boy into the stroller. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No," Jack smiled sadly "I used to live around here years ago. I was just taking a walk around to see how things changed. Do you live here or visiting?"

"I live here, second floor." She pointed to the same window Jack had been staring at. Before Jack could ask anything else the older child made a run for it. "Nice meeting you!" The mother said before running with the stroller after the escapee. Jack waved, glad to know there was love in that home. He turned around and looked across the street. He saw a bar, the front was now plate glass windows and the brick had been redone, but the name was the same. The Brigand was still standing.

He walked in and looked around. The layout was the same, but the interior had been upgraded. The fake panelling was gone, replaced with real wood and the memorabilia that had been pinned all over the walls was now in display cases. He sat at his old end of the bar. The young red headed man came over to take his order. When he returned with Jack's scotch he did a bit of a double take. "Have you been in here before mate? I feel like I know you."

Jack shook his head "First time for me, but I've known about the place for years. My father came here a lot when he was younger." The bartender snapped his fingers and pulled down a picture in a frame. He brought it over to him. It was the photo of Jenni, Ianto and Jack from Ianto's 25th birthday.

"That him?" He looked at a speechless Jack. "It must be, you're the spitting image. That's my mum on the end. I'm named after the guy in the middle. He was her best friend, died in a work accident." Jack had heard from Gwen that Jenni had gotten married, had a couple of kids and eventually divorced.

"So your name is Ianto?" The bartender nodded. "Where's your mum today?"

"Out helping my younger sister pick a wedding dress. She's getting married in the fall." Young Ianto went on to explain that after Tom had died, Jenni had taken over the bar. She had only made upgrades as necessary wanting to keep the old pub feel. "We've got one of the last hardwood bar tops in Wales."

"Sounds like she's one hell of a woman." Jack smiled.

"Do I hear someone taking my name in vain?" A familiar voice came from the back room. Jenni walked out looking as stunning as ever. Her brown hair had been cut into a bob and was now a gentle silver.

" Mum this is-" Jenni looked to who her son was speaking to and did a double take.

"Jack Harkness?" Her mind was reeling.

"Junior." Jack stuck out his hand "Pleasure to meet you ma'am. I've heard so much about you from my father. He remembers you fondly." He hoped she bought it otherwise this could go very wrong very quickly. It was always a risk to try to visit his old lives, but he couldn't help but take the chance. Just in case though, he had retcon in his pocket.

"Pleasure to meet you Jack, what is your father up to these days? It's been a good thirty years since he darkened my doorway last."

"He went back to the States. He said he couldn't stay after the accident, it hurt too much." Jenni nodded sadly. She suddenly looked like she had remembered something and excused herself to run back into the residence. Jack took this as his opportunity to leave. He tried to pay but Ianto wouldn't let him.

"No Man, You're family. She'd kill me. Are you sure you can't stick around?"

" I Can't. I have a meeting. Give her my regrets." Jack waved and headed towards the door. He was just about to open it when Jenni yelled out.

"Oi! Harkness!" Jack spun around. She walked towards him holding out a dusty photo album. The title page said Ianto's 25th Birthday- August 19th 2008. She put the scrapbook in his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't stay away so long this time ok?" She whispered. Jack pulled back looking shocked. He attempted to recover

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jenni smiled.

"He told me. I saw him carrying you into that old flat one night when you were out cold. I figured you were drunk so walked over and offered to help. Then I saw the blood. I freaked out and he had no choice. I knew you would come back some day so when we packed everything up I kept this for you. To remember the good times." Jack's eyes began to well up with tears. She stepped back and said in her motherly voice. "Now, you tell that old coot of a father of yours that it doesn't cost anything to chat online so I better hear from him soon."

Jack blinked away the emotions "Yes ma'am I will. Good to meet you." He left the bar clutching the scrapbook like he was holding his love again.


End file.
